Fin and Jake: Adventures in Aaa
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Finn has problems in the land of Ooo so Marceline points him to a wizard man deep in the woods. The Wizard offers to give him a new perspective on life in return he must travel to a new land in another dimension and help solve some problems similar to what he has faced. FionaXMarshall, PrincessBubblegumXFinXFlameP rincess
1. Heated thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! It is a mix of Ooo and Aaa. No Fin x Fi!**

A breeze was all that was heard for miles, the day seemed to trudge along slowly and there was nothing to do. Fin laid on the ground of the tree house, Jake was visiting Lady, Beemo was somewhere around the house perhaps talking to himself in the mirror again. Finn sat up and looked at the only thing that was organized in his and Jake's messy room. On a table that was always perfectly dusted was a picture of Princess Bubblegum, next to that was a picture of Flame princess, a picture of Lady and one of him and Jake. Finn always wanted a picture of Marceline to add to his collection of photos of his friends but she never lets him. Finn pouted and decided he'd get a photo of her whether she liked it or not, he grabbed his camera and headed out of the tree house.

It didn't take Finn very long to get to Marceline's house. The sun was still high showing that it was maybe an hour afternoon. He let himself in knowing Marceline was probably still asleep. He climbed up the ladder leading to Marceline's bedroom, he had a bit of not wanting to because of how he had seen Marceline naked last time but pulled himself into her room. He turned and there she was floating over her bed fast asleep. When she turned so she was facing the door to her bathroom Finn made his move and pulled out his camera. He tip toed toward the bathroom and knelt just two feet from her bed and snapped a picture, her nose twitched a little and a smile crept across her face. He snapped another picture and slipped out.

On the way home he checked his camera and even though she is a vampire the special lens he had gotten from choose goose allows him to take all sorts of pictures. He liked the one with Marceline's soft, sleep smile and decided to frame it and add it to his collection. Jake had just entered the tree house as Finn added his new photo to his collection. "Hey buddy," Jake waved to his brother. Finn smiled and plopped on the couch and stretched out feeling accomplished. "So how was your date with Lady?" Finn asked looking at Jake who was pulling stuff for late lunch from the fridge. "Eh ok. We didn't do much since Bubblegum had to run an emergency errand and needed Lady to get there in time," Jake shrugged. "So is that why you're home so early?" Finn turned onto his belly and dropped his bag on the ground. "Yeah," Jake replied putting some meat on the counter. "Hey bud you look bored, you wanna tenderize the meat for me?" Jake asked and Finn threw himself from the couch and darted for the counter. "Hiya!" Finn yelled punching the meat. Jake started humming as he pulled out a pot and ran some water into it. "Hey there will be a lot of red tonight do you wanna invite Marceline?" Jake asked. "Huh? Yeah sure," Finn said heading for the phone. He dialed a number, put the phone to his ear and waited. He listened to the ringing and then he heard a sleepy voice answer. "Hello? Marceline?" He asked. "Hey it's Finn. Me and Jake were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Uh huh. Ok. That's fine. Alright then. See ya later," Finn spoke into the phone and hung it up. "What she say?" Jake asked returning to the boiling water on the stove. "She said she'll be over after sunset," Finn shrugged. "Ah ok," Jake shrugged and poured noodles into the water.

Just as the sun was setting Jake had finished a whole lot of things, he made dinner, cleaned up, showered, and even set the table. "Whoa," Finn said coming from just showering. "Yep, Lady is coming over with PB so I though that the place should look decent if we are having lady guest over," Jake said adding some finishing touches to dinner. Marceline was surprisingly first to arrive and Finn waved as she entered the upstairs. She gave him a rock sign and floated over to him. After a few minuets of chatting Princess bubblegum and Lady arrived.. They all sat at the table Finn began feeling a little awkward around PB since the whole Flame princess and him admitting his old feelings out of rage thing. Princess bubblegum sat, ate and talked like everything was ok and it began to irritate Finn. _"Why should I be the only one who feels this way? Did what I felt really mean nothing? Even after she attempted to keep me from Flame Princess. Princess Bubblegum is a monster! A heart eater! Love sucking monster!"_ Finn began thinking to himself. Marceline began drinking the red from her fruits really slowly, the room was getting tense and unknown to Finn his anger was more than showing. Though he had an emotionless stare about him everyone could almost see that straight line of a mouth he had was in a twisted frown and his normally pale forehead was tomato red, well at least on the inside since Finn didn't want to show he was angry about something although everyone could tell. "So anyway the urgent errand was the Duke of nuts had been hospitalized. He had tried to quit cold turkey on his pudding problem but he ended up getting very ill," Princess bubblegum broke the heated silence continuing her story as to why she had to rush over a few barrels of royal pudding. Finn picked up his plate and stood so fast the chair didn't fall over it was pushed across the room, he walked out and headed outside. Marceline followed because the conversation didn't really interest her but she didn't exactly want to be rude to an already mad Finn. Marceline floated towards Finn and sat next to him, which was pretty rare, "Hey," She said to him. "Oh, Hi Marceline," Finn said turning to face her. "You ok?" She asked looking at his barely touched plate. "Huh? Oh. Yeah," Finn said picking at his food. "You sure? You seem pretty upset," Marceline said drinking the color from an apple. "Is it really that noticeable?" Finn asked putting a forkful of pasta in his mouth and chewing slowly. "Yes. I mean besides the fact that you nearly burned a hole in Bubblegum's forehead you really didn't eat much and that isn't like you when Jake cooks pasta and meat chunks," Marceline said sucking the red from a strawberry. "I guess I'm just mad because well, Bubblegum tried to stop me from seeing Flame princess, and I got angry and told her how I felt about her out of rage and she is acting like it is nothing," Finn yelled and then held his face. "Oh," Marceline said chucking a gray fruit. "Yeah," Fin said taking a hunk of grilled meat and ate it.

After eating Finn returned to help Jake do the dishes. Marceline was the last to leave and she told Finn that if he needs to talk or play a song he can call or just drop by. "So what is your prob?" Jake asked as Finn slumped into his pjs. "Don't ask," Finn said muffled by his pillow. Jake shrugged and climbed into his bed.

Next Day: 

Finn stretched out and seemed to float to go shower. He emerged in his regular outfit and again just floated to the kitchen and ate some breakfast, after which he went to brush his teeth. As soon as his foot touched the outside his usual cheery face lit up and it was like he hadn't wanted to go and burn anything candy. He made his way to Marceline's in hopes of getting a beat or song out that'd make him feel ok again. "Hey Finn," Marceline said sitting on her porch. "Marceline? It's day time why aren't you sleeping?" Finn asked and she smiled and shrugged. "Had a feeling you'd need to play a song," Marceline led him inside. She pushed a chest filled with instruments in front of Finn and told him, "Pick whatever feels right," then picked up her bass. Finn went through the instruments and picked up a drum, "Nice," Marceline smiled sticking her tongue out. "Ok Finn start when you're ready," Marceline said hitting the record button. Finn took a deep breath and began a slow beat on the drum. Marceline began strumming her bass and Finn took another deep breath;

Why do I feel this way 

So conflicted 

You make me feel so mad when you pretend oh 

You pretend that you didn't take my heart and flicked it, off of your shoulder 

You tried to stop me when I went to hold her 

Why do I feel this way

So conflicted 

Marceline joined in after Finn began singing.

_How will I make you see that what you did to me, has changed us_

_No. Another chance just may be out of the question _

_How can you look at me and not see the pain in my heart oh oh oh_

_Why'd you have to stop all we had _

_Why did you push me so far away __away ooh~ _

Bringing me so far down into the dark,___Into the dark ah oh ooh _

_You've made it impossible __ooh oh whoa _

_Impossible to stare you in the face oh ooh ah whooa! _

_Why~ __do I feel this way__ ay-ay _

_So conflicted about you~ __ooh oh _

"Whoa Finn," Marceline finally said after stopping the recording. "Heavy isn't it?" Finn asked then he smiled and started playing with the drum like everything was ok. "Hm I think you need a new perspective on things," Marceline said putting her bass down and going to look for something. "Huh? What you mean?" Finn asked setting the drum down. "Ah here. Take this to a wizard man deep in the forest. It'll give you a bit of a new perspective on things," Marceline said handing him a map. "Uh ok," Finn said putting it in his bag. After Finn told Jake what had happened they set off to find the wizard man deep in the forest.

"Dude we have been wandering around and still nothing!" Jake through his arms up in the air. Finn wasn't giving up though, Marceline was right he needed something new and perhaps a better way to sit back and think about things. Finn ignored Jake's complaints and kept walking. Finally after a while they found a small door less shack deep in the woods. "Hello?" Finn said walking toward the shack. "Dude no one seems to be home," Jake said watching his bro head toward the door less frame. "Welcome travelers," A voice said. "Hi," Finn smiled. "What may I owe the honor of Ooo's greatest hero to grant me a visit?" The voice hissed. "I wish to get a different perspective on things," Finn answered. "Ah I see. The Land of Ooo no longer holds much surprises? No? Perhaps a new view might grant some appreciation? Whatever the reason maybe I will help you," The voice told them. "Mathematical!" Finn jumped up. "But! In order to receive this gift you must also do something for me," The voice hissed. "Ok," Finn said. "I will send you to a new land but there is a problem there. Help fix it and You will get the treasure to return back and forth as you please," The voice said and a smoke enveloped them. "Be warned in this land you will be invisible and no one can hear you like being trapped in the spirit world but you have a significant effect on the world," It told them and they were suddenly surrounded by darkness.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! 3 **


	2. In the land of Aaa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! It is a mix of Ooo and Aaa. No Fin x Fi!**

When the darkness cleared they were standing in the same spot only the shack was gone. "What a hunk of cheese man!" Jake frowned. "Dude I feel… different," Finn said looking at his hands. "Must be the smoke," Jake said and they headed home. "I guess," Finn sighed.

At the tree house: 

Jake went to open the door but his hand just phased through it. "What the spaz?" Jake said as he tried again. "It did work!" Finn yelled and phased his head through the wall. "Dude there are girls in the tree house," Finn said. "Whoa really?" Jake asked. "Yeah c'mon!" Finn yelled and pulled him through the door.

"Hey Cake I'm going to go over to Marshall's," A female voice called heading to the door. "Be careful baby," Another female voice called from the kitchen. "Let's follow her," Finn told Jake. **"Ok," Jake said following Finn. **They followed the girl who looked like a girl Finn a good fifty feet from the tree house before a female peppermint stopped her. "Miss Fiona! Prince Gumball needs your assistance," the peppermint told her. "Uh ok," Fiona said and grabbed her phone. "Yeah Cake I need a favor can you come outside," She asked. "Kay I'll be here," She said hanging up.

"What do you need baby?" Cake asked her. "Can you run this over to Marshall's?" Fiona asked handing Cake a red box with a black bow tied on it. "I thought that's where you were going," Cake whined. "I was but Prince Gumball needs my help. I'll get you some nip on the way home," Fiona offered. "Ok. But hurry baby. It might be the Ice Queen trying to steal your man honey," Cake said stretching and running off. Fiona ran off toward the Candy Kingdom. **"What now man?" Jake asked. **"Well we already know the song and dance at the Candy Kingdom. Let's follow the cat," Finn said running in the same direction that Cake had run. Cake ran to Marshall Lee's house. She looked around and then back at the bright red box in her hands, "Please let the universe say you had eaten already," Cake said aloud to herself. Cake reached a paw up and knocked on the door. She waited for a few minuets and the shrugged, "Well no one's home, guess Fiona will have to stop by later.". But before she could turn to leave the door cracked open and a very sleepy looking Marshall lee was staring down at Cake. "Is Fiona with you?" He asked sounding a lil more hopeful than he intended. "No she had to go assist Prince Gumball with something or whatever," Cake said looking away from the shirtless and very muscle toned Marshall. "Well uh, she wanted me to drop this off," Cake said pushing the bright box in his hands and running off. Marshall stared at the red box and pulled at the box un tying it carefully, he tore through the wrapping paper and a blush crept over his cheeks and he pulled out an exact replica of Mamba.

Fiona was walking home in a huff, "Of course it'd be something dumb! Ugh I was totally doing something more important!" Fiona yelled waving her fists in the air. "Hey baby," Cake smiled as Fiona's dirt covered face smash onto the couch. "You ok baby?" Cake asked. Fiona mumbled something but it was hard to make out because of the couch cushions. "Was I ever like that?" Finn asked. **"Only when PB hurt you. Maybe," Jake shrugged **"Oh," Finn returned to watching Fiona and Cake. "Was it that bad Baby?" Cake asked patting Fiona's back. Fiona muffled again and Cake nodded. "I see," Cake said. "Well I have some good news," Cake smiled devilishly. Another muffle, "Marshall is coming over tonight," Cake smiled patting her sisters back. "What?" Fiona's head shot up and she ran for the bathroom. Soon the sound of the shower came from the bathroom, Cake giggled and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Fiona emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel listening to her mp3 she was dancing and Cake knew what song it was and began dancing too. Fiona dropped the towel and Finn ducked to cover his eyes. Fiona put on her usual outfit and began tugging on her shorter than what people would expect blonde hair with a brush. Her hair only reached her collar of her shirt and she folds it and tucks it under her bunny hat. Fiona watched as Cake danced around the kitchen and joined with her. After they found this thing called an "mp3" in the badlands of Aaa and Geemo charged it the girls have been enjoying it. "Do you think that it actually used to rain men?" Fiona asked Cake puzzled. "I'm not sure baby," Cake laughed. Suddenly they were pulled from there fit of giggles when a knock on the door startled them.

Marshall lee floated upstairs followed by Cake. Fiona waved to him and he gave a wave. The night was little awkward and warm at the same time. Later Fiona was sitting in front of the tree house with Marshall lee. "Hey. I wanted to thank you for the teddy bear," Marshall said looking at her. "Oh, Yeah. I wanted to take it to you personally but I had to run a dumb errand. I tried to make it as similar as possible, I mean I only heard what she looked like and then that one time I had seen her in your memory because Ashley tricked me and Cake. But your totally welcome dude," Fiona punched his shoulder. Marshall tackled Fiona and they began wrestling around on the ground and he pinned her on her back. She looked up at him and their eyes locked, his normal nonchalant stare was surprisingly wide her blue eyes shimmered and her smile grew when she rolled them over and sat on top of him pinning his hands just above his shoulders. He tried to fight a strong rush of blush from taking over his face, she smirked and began tickling him. "Fi-ona!" He yelled as she tickled him and he began squirming underneath her. "Say hippabottomaptocoolu!" Fiona demanded as she tickled him more. "Never!" He yelled. "Then face the wrath of my tickling fingers of death!" Fiona said as deep as she could make her usually tiny voice. "No!" Marshall yelled and turned over so he was on top. Fiona's eyes widened and she dreaded what he'd do as payback so she began struggling to get free. He sat there for a few minuets thinking what he could do then he began tickling her. "No!" Fiona yelled laughing. "Say it," Marshall stuck his tongue out at her. She just laughed and her face became tomato red, Marshall's eyes widened and he licked his lips. _"Fi you look good enough to eat," _Rang inside his head as he stared at her beneath him.

Hours later Cake had gone to bed hours ago and Fiona and Marshall were laying on the couch snuggled under a blanket. Fiona was getting sleepy and it was a little hard for her to try to keep her eyes open. Marshall slipped off Fiona's bunny hat and put it on, "Am I wearing it right?" he asked. He stood up and he took Fiona's usual stance and yelled, "Look I am Fiona. I'm the protector of Aaa and the but kicker of the Ice Queen!" He did the most girly voice that he could manage. "Oh yeah?" Fiona asked ripping his flannel button up shirt off his torso and put it on. He blushed a little at this notion but quickly pushed the naughty thoughts from his mind. "Look at me I'm Marshall lee the Vampire King, Bleh, Bleh, Bleh!" Fiona did the best Marshall voice she could manage. "Oh yeah?" Marshall challenged and tackled her. "Well the protector of Aaa will have to punish the evil vampire King!" He yelled and tickled her. She rolled over and held down his shoulders, "Well the vampire King will just have to get the protector of Aaa back," then she bit his neck and she could feel his breathing deepen, his hands balled into fists, and he bit his lip. "Ah," she raised her head up like she just had her fill of Marshall's blood. "Mm tasty," Fiona teased. Marshall laughed it off and his deep breaths made his toned, pale blue abs raised and lowered Fiona slightly. Fiona smirked and laid her head on his chest she snuggled to his bare skin and began to fall asleep.

An old song she heard him sing was her lullaby. A song he'd written about her and it left a soft, smile across her now sleeping face.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Songs Inspired this chapter: **

**Wango Tango from the Vampires suck soundtrack**

**Teenagers - My Chemical Romance **

**It's raining men whether girls **

**So close - the winners **


	3. Shelterd feelings land of Ooo witout F&J

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! It is a mix of Ooo and Aaa. No Fin x Fi!**

Marshall put Fiona to bed a little after she'd fallen asleep on his chest, though he didn't want to. He left his shirt because Fiona was wearing it and left early because he didn't have his umbrella. When he got home he pulled out some frozen cherry juice and went to change into his pajamas. He put on one of his old CDs right away "If I was your vampire" by Marilyn Manson came on. He drank some of the melting juice and let the words of the song wash over him. Marshall felt especially connected to music and especially the songs he could relate to. He felt the urge again but pushed it far off as far as he could manage. "Fi," he muttered as he took a long swig of the red liquid. He licked some of the red from his lips and muttered, "Mm tasty".

He floated to his room and the song changed but this one he sang along to. _"She almost left town yesterday, she had everything she would say. But outta all the things I done wrong, how they just made her strong. I almost killed you last night, she said. I almost killed you last night, dead. I almost ended your life, so close it hurts! So close it hurts! Ah!" Marshall sang to So close by the winners. _"Fiona, I almost killed you last night. I almost ended your life, so close it hurts," Marshall sang to Mamba and held her against his chest.

Back at the tree house: 

Fiona slowly opened her eyes and was disappointed to find herself in bed and Marshall was gone. But she did blush when she found out last night wasn't a dream and her evidence was the flannel shirt that hung from her nimble frame. Fiona hugged herself like she was holding Marshall in her arms. She quickly ate breakfast and brushed her hair and teeth. She ran outside and unexpectedly crashed into Marshall lee who was about to knock on the door and the rolled in the grass. Fiona threw herself over him and held his shirt open to cover him from the early noon sun. "You ok Marshall?" Fiona asked looking at a shocked vampire beneath her. After waiting awhile Fiona was able to get the umbrella she knocked from Marshall's hand in their crash. Marshall sat up and Fiona stood but her skirt had lifted a little too high and Marshall saw the bottom of her bikini style, white panties. Marshall blushed and looked down from her, when he looked up Fiona was red and holding down the back of her skirt. He chuckled and she punched his arm. She rolled her eyes and he laughed again. "What do you want Marshall?" She asked looking away from him. He pointed to his shirt and then he shrugged. "What is with the shrug?" She asked him. "Well I guess I could forfeit a flannel for awhile. I mean since it looks so good on you," He winked. She blushed furiously and stomped her foot, "Whatever!" She went to take it off but he stopped her and buttoned it back up. He smiled at her and said, "Well I wish I could hang but I gotta go run some errands and try to get a little more sleep, Kay day walker?" He smirked teasingly. She just nodded and met Cake just in front of the tree house.

"So what do you think the problem is Jake?" Finn asked his bro. **"Maybe Marshall guy likes Fiona and they can't tell each other how they feel?" Jake said observing his female counter part and Fiona head to the candy Kingdom. **"Maybe. Then we have to use our significant influence on the world to help them!" Finn said fist pumping the air. **"Yeah!" Jake said giving Finn a high five. **

Back in the land of Ooo: 

_Princess Bubblegum wandered around the halls obviously troubled about something. "My lady there has still been no word from Finn or Jake," Peppermint butler said entering the room that PB was pacing. "Where could they have gone?" She asked a little hurt at their disappearance. "Excuse me Peppermint butler but I'd like to be alone right now," Bubblegum said sitting down. "Yes my lady," He said and exited the room. "Finn," She mumbled to herself and pulled out a photo of him. She ran her index finger over the frame and sighed. She remembered his distasteful stare the other night. _

_Bubblegum walked around the castle with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She wore a simple pink sundress rather that gussy herself up. She wasn't in the mood she felt real down and not even science or doing some traditional or cultural thing could cheer her up. "Why don't you go make a surprise visit my lady. I'm sure they were just off on some adventure and were out for a while," Peppermint butler suggested. "Hm. Perhaps you're right Peppermint butler. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding," She smiled half heartedly. She walked since lady is still away at her parents since she found out about her pregnancy. She walked to the door and took note it was ajar. "Hello? Finn, Jake?" PB asked stepping inside. "Intruder!" Beemo shouted and pretended to shoot PB. "Hey there Beemo," Princess bubblegum smiled. "Hi there princess," Beemo chuckled. "What are you doing Beemo?" She asked him. "I guard the fort in the day shift," Beemo waved his arms up and down. "Oh. Playing a game?" She asked. "Hey Beemo who is at the door?" Marceline asked floating down from the second floor. Marceline stared at the causal looking Bubblegum and they stayed silent staring at each other. "What are you doing here Marceline?" Bubblegum's smile twisted into a frown. "Watching the tree house while Finn and Jake are away," Marceline retorted. "Away? Where?" Bubblegum asked angrily. "On an adventure. That IS what ADVENTURERES do!" Marceline snapped at her. "Why are you mad at me?" PB asked yelling at the vampire queen. "You're the one who started with an accusing tone!" Marceline barked at her. _

"_Sides you shouldn't be surprised to see he isn't here," Marceline said. PB turned and left, she was hurt and yet she didn't know what she did. She hugged herself and tears began welling in her eyes. "Finn," she began to sob quietly. _

Back in the land of Aaa:

Fiona sat on a grassy hill just watching the fields. "Fiona," A rather cheery voice said walking toward her. "Oh hi PG," Fiona smiled. "How is your day going?" He asked holding out a tray of fresh baked chocolates offering her some. She took one and popped it in her mouth, "Good," She said while the crunching of her teeth breaking the chocolate up sounded loud. Prince Gumball smiled and popped a chocolate into his mouth. A loud cackle broke their blissful silence and the Ice Queen flown from an enormous hoard of clouds. "Oh Prince Gummy!" She cooed. "Back off Ice Queen!" Fiona pulled out the family sword. Finn had drawn his sword but remembered that he can't help with what little influence he had on this world. "Oh you again tom boy!" The Ice queen yelled. Fiona hissed and jumped on the Ice Queen. She wrestled herself onto Ice Queen's back and held her in Nelson. "Ah!" The Ice Queen yelled and grabbed Fiona's bangs. "Ah! Really? Hair pulling?" Fiona yelled and kneed her in the back. Fiona managed to wrestle the Ice queen to the ground but she had a sudden surge of strength and she threw Fiona. "Ah!" Fiona yelled as Ice Queen froze her legs and arms. Marshall heard the commotion on his usual stroll. He found Fiona nearly entirely frozen, her teeth were chattering and her lips were getting pale. "Fi," He yelled and slammed his bass against the ice. He smashed the Ice and held Fiona, "Please… Ice Queen has Gumball…" Fiona managed before she passed out. "Oh Gum wad, what am I getting myself into for you?" Marshall asked laying Fiona down on her bed.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Songs Inspired this chapter: **

**So close - the winners**

**I miss you - Arlaner **

**If I was your vampire - Marilyn Manson **


	4. Unlikely alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! It is a mix of Ooo and Aaa. No Fin x Fi!**

Marshall floated to a place he dreaded since the "incident" but he knew he'd need a weapon that not even the Ice Queen's magic could with stand.

At the Ice castle: 

"So my gummy poo won't you give me a kiss?" Ice Queen asked looking at the caged Prince. He just stared angrily. "Tom boy isn't coming to save you!" She hissed hitting the bars of the cage. He turned his so his back faced her and she got even angrier. "Hey Ice Whore," Marshall hissed as he floated in holding a small metal box. "Who invited you soul sucker!" Ice Queen hissed. "I just brought a present he said opening the box and spilling it's contents on the ground. A round candle with a small flame flickered just before it hit the ground it grew, the wax quickly melted and A young man stood in the middle of a now melting room. "Ah No!" Ice Queen yelled backing away. "Hey Queenie hows about a smooch," The prince smiled and walked toward her arms wide open. "No! You can't melt me! This is my Icy domain!" She yelled blasting frost at Flame prince. "AH!" He yelled in pain and he grew larger and burned brighter. "No!" She fell through the melted floor and knocked herself out on the ice steps. Marshall swung his bass and shattered the ice cage bars. "Let's go!" He grabbed Gumball and flew out while Flame prince ran. When they reached outside Flame prince began to simmer out and his flame began to die down. "Here hold this Gum wad," Marshall said pulling out a small candle and used Flame's hair to lit it. "Here transport back to your house," Marshall held out the candle. "Tell Fiona I said hey. And Gumball be more careful," Flame prince said and transported through the candle burning it to mush.

"Is Fiona alright?" Gumball asked handing Marshall his bass back. "She'll be fine no thanks to you Gum wad," Marshall rolled his eyes and took his bass back. Gumball stood on his balcony and watched the vampire fly away. Marshall without thinking went back to the tree house. Cake greeted him at the door, "Don't worry baby she is just fine," Cake reassured him. "She just has a cold. But she'll be fine," Cake informed him. Marshall took a sigh of relief and headed home. Finn and Jake followed Marshall, when he reached home he quickly went to his recording system and turned it on. He began strumming and said, **"Today journal was one of the most odd. I can't recall the last time one had been so odd. Today I let Fiona keep one of my flannel shits, then I went to take a stroll and all I could think about is, her. She is consuming my thoughts, and I don't mind. **

**No I don't mind. Oh, oh, oh, ooh. But things got really strange when Ice queen handed it to her. I couldn't believe what I saw when I found her defeated. Then the most odd of all things an unusual alliance between two rivals. Well maybe three, to rescue the Gum from Frozen witch. A flame and Bat brought down an impenetrable castle, well how about that," Marshall continued with this song till he was happy with it then turned to his new Mamba and sighed. **

_So this chapter was shorter than I thought. It kind of wrote itself really. ^-^_

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Songs Inspired this chapter: **

**Succubus baby - Magicwandos **

**If I was your vampire - Marilyn Manson**

**Castle of glass - Linkin Park **


	5. Secret wishes Guilty mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! It is a mix of Ooo and Aaa. No Fin x Fi!**

Cake is in the kitchen standing over a small boiling pot, Fiona is bundled up on the couch wrapped in blankets. "Damn the Ice Queen," Fiona muttered as she shivered under the pile of blankets. Cake came in holding a bowl of steaming soup, "Here baby eat up," she said handing it to Fiona. "Thanks," She smiled teeth still chattering. "Man that spell is crazy strong if it did this to you," Cake said putting her hands on her hips. This made Fiona even angrier and her face went from pale to tomato red real fast. "Well hotness is waiting for me. So try not to walk around to much and get plenty of rest," She said heading for the ladder.

Fiona was bored so bored, she threw a ball around until it bounced down the ladder. She sighed and stood to get it when it bounced back. She stared blankly at the opening for the ladder and Marshall lee floated up and toward her. "Hey," he smiled. "Hi," She gave a faint wave. She wasn't used to having guest over when she looked so crappy. Even if Marshall was her bro and she was super comfortable around him she always liked to look presentable around him. She ran for the bathroom dragging an outfit, towel, and her hat with her. She returned playing tug of war with her hair, and quickly stuffed it under her hat. "Cake didn't say she set up a baby sitter," Fiona rolled her eyes crawling on the couch and throwing the blanket over her now fresh shaven legs. "She didn't but if you feel you need one I can go get Pinky," He poked fun at her. "Oh glob don't start," She threw her box of tissues at him. "Doin something I should know about?" He said holding up the box. "You're gross!" She yelled throwing another object. "Mhm it sure seems this little one needs a baby sitter to keep her from trouble," He teased. "Look who is talking," She folded her arms. Finn tripped and accidentally pushed Marshall onto Fiona. Marshall put his hands out quickly and grabbed the frame of the couch behind Fiona and his face was maybe an inch and a half from touching hers. "M-Marshall?" Fiona muttered blushing deeply. Without thinking he pressed his lips against hers, to his delightful surprise she kissed back and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Marshall just stared into Fiona's eyes and a huge blush covered both their faces. "Marshall?" She repeated and he let go and floated back. "Sorry I uh.. Tripped?" He shrugged. "Over nothing?" She laughed off how slightly awkward it was that he fell over her and just stared into her eyes. _"Damn it was just a day dream," Marshall thought to himself. _"Well I just came to check up on you. I gotta go see if Flame Prince is ok from saving Gumball," He shrugged. "Flame Prince helped you?" Fiona asked in awe. "Yeah. He was a huge help since he nearly melted the entire castle," Marshall laughed. Fiona laughed and waved goodbye and bundled back up. After Marshall left Fiona stood and went to the kitchen to wash her dishes. "Oh, Marshall," She sighed. She thought of him leaning over her and she was inches from his face and she couldn't break their stare. "Dude what're we going to do?" Finn asked Jake. **"I don't know bro," Jake responded. **Fiona walked right passed them and grabbed her mp3. "Why don't we go see where Marshall went," Finn slammed his fist on his hand. **"Ok," Jake smiled. **

Marshall was tossing stones at a pond he didn't really care if they skipped or not, "Fi," He mumbled. "So how can we help them?" Finn asked. **"Well they seemed to like being an inch from each other's faces," Jake shrugged. **"So a kiss?" Finn said looking at Jake. **"Yeah. That could be easy, all we'd have to do is push them toward each other," Jake said standing up. **"Yeah," Finn laughed and they high-five. 

Back in the land of Ooo: 

_Princess Bubblegum paced, she held a small book to her chest and tears were more than visible staining her cheeks. She had barricaded her door, her windows were open and a soft song played on her phonograph. She sat on her windowsill and looked at the darkening sky. She looked down at the small ragged book in her hands and opened it. _

**Dearest Journal, **

**Today I had hung out with Finn and Jake. I had demonstrated my weather changing rockets, Finn had laid his head on my lap and I shooed him away. I feel kind of bad but I can't let my emotions cloud my better judgment. If I stray away from being the leader of not only the candy kingdom but researching to improve science in any way I can Earl may return. I feel a bit torn on the subject, my heart yearns for me to tell Finn how I feel but what will happen if I do? **

._.

**Dearest Journal, **

**I found out that Finn is seeing Flame Princess! I don't want to hurt Finn but he needs to understand that she is unstable! If she gets to emotional she can burn the earth from the inside! Even though I'd never probably openly admit I am a little jealous… Oh Finn I am so sorry but I must stop you! **

**Finn admitted how he felt about me! Oh glob I want to cry! Hearing those words shoot from his mouth had struck me deep. Did I really cause such a burden on his heart? Oh Finn if only you knew how I feel about you! Those words keep ringing in my head, "I'm done!" He yelled to me. Oh Finn, I am so sorry. **

**._. **

**Dear Journal, **

**Finn did it! He kissed her! He kissed Flame Princess! Oh the pain it caused, not just to his face but my heart! I feel as though there is a boulder in my chest. I can barely breath, it's like someone had punched me in the gut and stuffed a weight down my throat and filled my cheeks with cotton. I can't say I'm mad because I had been awkward around Finn since we had kissed then I shoved him away but it still hurts. Oh glob no! I must research this new theory! To glob I hope I'm wrong! **

**._. **

**PB's Flash back.**

Princess Bubblegum walked into her lab and rolled up her right sleeve. She took a sample from her arm, and began taking notes. She sat in front of a picture of Finn and Flame Princess and tears welled, she collected them in vials and turned to take notes. "My lady is alright?" Peppermint butler asked. "I'm fine," She smiled and returned to her work. She studied screens, notes and worked out math problems. "Ok it's on," Peppermint butler said walking from PB strapped in some sort of machine. She sat there till the red light turned green and she checked the long roll of paper spilling from the machine's side. 

It has been three days since she began her study and Princess Bubblegum couldn't accept her results. "No! It can't be!" She yelled looking over her results. "My Lady Finn and Jake has invited you over for dinner," Peppermint butler said walking into her study. At the sound of Finn's name a blush had taken hold of her face, she dropped her files, and her heart skipped. "D-Dinner?" She asked. "Y-Yes My lady," He said picking up her files and putting them neatly back in their folders. "Ok," She said while butterflies danced in her stomach. She walked to her room and began to ready herself for dinner over at Ooo's greatest hero's house. 

From the moment she had gotten there she began to feel more and more uncomfortable. Finn was staring at her, though he had a nonchalant look she felt the heat of his gaze on her. _"Is Finn angry at me?" She thought to herself. _She had continued her conversation with Jake and Lady, then Finn stood and stormed out of the room followed by Marceline. "Well, it has been wonderful but Jake I need to return home. Lady feel free to stay as long as you'd like," Princess Bubblegum said before walking out. She turned to see Finn eating a little more calmly laughing with Marceline. "Finn," She muttered before turning and heading home. 

Princess Bubblegum closed her journal and put it down next to her. She stared at the now dark evening sky, stars twinkling from above, clouds soaring far off. "Wish I could soar off. Perhaps to some place wonderful. And yet somehow it'd still be lonely without you," She cooed to her secret picture of Finn.

PB laid on her bed and stared at her high ceiling. "I wonder. If I had told you straight out how I felt would it change anything?" PB asked her picture that she held against her chest. Tears softly fell from her pink cheeks, and clung to her pillow. She turned to face her wall and the flow of her tears quickened till she had small rivers flowing of her face.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Songs Inspired this chapter: **

**Teenagers - my chemical romance **

**Sing me to sleep - Emily Browning**


	6. Kiss the Girl!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! It is a mix of Ooo and Aaa. No Fin x Fi!**

"Ooh ooh looking good baby!" Cake hollered looking at Fiona. Fiona blushed a little from embarrassment, "Glob," she muttered. "So anyway Cake I'm going to be hanging out with Marshall today," Fiona said tossing her bangs out of her face. "Ok baby. Be careful and do call if you need anything girl," Cake waved her off. Fiona headed outside and waited in front of the tree house. "Hey," Marshall smiled and Fiona tackled him. "What do you wanna do today?" She asked tickling him. "Eat the human!" He laughed and rolled her over and blew on her stomach. "Marshall!" She yelled and started kicking her legs. He looked at her and stuck his tongue out. "Now!" Finn said and he pushed Marshall but instead of them kissing Marshall's head was deep in the grass. Fiona laughed so hard she turned red and gasped for air. "Think that's funny?" He asked wrestling her into a full nelson. "I give! I give," She laughed. Marshall was flying and Fiona was on his back smiling as they told jokes to each other. "Okay that would be so weird!" Fiona yelled laughing. "Heh. I know right?" Marshall laughed and did a barrel roll. Fiona's grip tightened and she laughed after letting out a gasp. Marshall smiled and dove, Fiona held tightly onto him laughing then she gasped, "Marshall!" as he plummeted towards the ocean. "Yes?" He asked but she froze from fear and she let go of him. "Fiona?" He called after her as she plummeted toward the ocean. She splashed into the ocean and she began panicking. He dove in after her and grabbed her arm. She clawed onto him for life and tears just burst from her tightly shut eyes. He floated them back to shore and held her. She shivered from the icy water.

Marshall took his shirt off and hung it to dry. "C'mere Fi," he told her. When she walked to him she was taken by total surprise when he pulled her top and skirt off. "M-Marshall what're you doing?!" She yelled wrapping her arms around herself to cover up and she blushed furiously. "Don't fight. I'm trying to help," He said tugging at her socks. "By undressing me?" She struggled as he tore off her shoes and socks. "Yes, with the cool breeze wearing wet clothes won't help you anyway," he said taking her hat. She sat on the grass blushing furiously in her white bra and panties. Finn blushed furiously and waited for another good moment to try and seal the deal. **Jake was dancing around and he knocked into Fiona. **Fiona had stood to walk around but she suddenly fell over and Marshall had caught her holding her arms and she was staring right at his perfectly toned, pale, blue chest. "You ok?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. I just tripped," She shrugged standing straight. "Over nothing?" He teased. "So?" She pushed him. "Excuse me?" He looked at her playing shocked. "Yeah that's right. I Fiona the human have just pushed Marshall lee the vampire king!," She threw her hands up challenging him. He tackled her and she ended up on top. "Ooh so scary the vampire king!" She teased. Finn pushed her head down but it slammed into Marshall's chest. "Ow! Head butting now?" Marshall called out in pain. "I'm sorry Marshall! I didn't mean to," She tried but was soon on her back. Her blonde hair was flared over the grass, the blood was going to her face and fast, her pale skin shimmered from the little water droplets left from their unexpected swim earlier. Marshall wanted to, his heart, body, and lips yearned for it but he tickled her instead. "Marshall!" She laughed and kicked him in the gut. He smiled and helped her up.

Fiona wanted to, so badly it was tugging at her but she didn't. "Marshall is my bro. It'd be a bit weird," She told herself. Marshall had let Fiona alone so she could dress into her damp clothes. "Man this is harder than I thought," Finn said looking at Jake. **"Yeah I know," Jake sighed. **"We'll just have to try harder!" Finn said slamming his fist on his palm. "You hungry?" Marshall asked holding up a bag of strawberries. "Oh yes. Dude!" Fiona said popping one in her mouth. He laughed and sucked the red from the strawberry and tossed the gray fruit into the ocean. Fiona smiled and a bit of red dripped from the corner of her mouth. Marshall stared at it and laughed. "Hm?" Fiona said looking at him. Marshall ran his finger up the corner of her mouth and stuck it in his mouth, "Looks like someone is going to need a bib," he laughed. "Oh shut up," Fiona pushed him. "Me? Stop flapping these lips? Psh. Please," He smiled floating upside down with his left hand on his hip and using his right to point at his blue lips. Oh those blue lips, they look so soft… and juicy. "Hey Fiona," Marshall called her from her thoughts. "Huh?" She said and then a strawberry splattered on her cheek. "How dare you," She gasped and threw a strawberry at him. After their strawberry fight Marshall had red all over his face and torso while Fiona looked like she rolled down a hill of strawberries. "Mm you look so tasty," He teased. She stuck her tounge out and he chuckled that adorable chuckle. Finn nudged her close to him and Jake did the same to Marshall. When their shoulders bumped they looked at each other and began laughing.

"Glob we are never going to go home!" Finn slammed his face into his hands. **"Don't give up bro! That's my job," Jake told him. **This made Finn smile and they began laughing.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Songs Inspired this chapter: **

**It girl- Jason Derulo **

**Super bass - Niki Minaj **


	7. Belle Notte

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! It is a mix of Ooo and Aaa. No Fin x Fi!**

_Bubblegum is sitting in her garden with Lsp. "Where the lumps is Finn Bubblegum?" Lsp whined. "Out adventuring. Or perhaps spending time with his girlfriend," She replied drinking her tea. "What the lumps? Finn has a girlfriend and I am the last one to know about it?!" She threw her hands up and folded her arms and pouted. "No I'm sure there are plenty in the land of Ooo who don't know," Bubblegum shrugged and took another sip of tea. Lsp still pouted with her arms folded. "My lady you have received a summoning," Peppermint butler came in holding an envelope. "Ooh," Lsp clasped her hands over her mouth. "A summoning?" Bubblegum asked looking at the black envelope. "Well not much of a guess who from," Bubblegum said opening it. When she opened it a portal opened and pulled her in. "What I'm not lumpin invited?" Lsp said jumping into the portal. "Hello. You must be Bubblegum, and you must be Bubblegum's friend," Marceline's dad said looking at them. "I am Marceline's dad," He said holding his hand out to them. "Yes well might I ask as to why I have been summoned to… the nightosphere," Bubblegum asked brushing off her dress. "Oh of course. Marceline has summoned you for a chat," He chuckled. He led them to the balcony of his 'castle' and Marceline was sitting at a black iron table with red satin draping from the sides as a table cloth. Her same nonchalant look is plastered to her face and she is staring off. Bubblegum cleared her throat and Marceline looked at her. "You can sit," She said rolling her eyes._

"_Your majesty," A demon came holding a tray of snacks. "Thank you," Marceline said turning her gaze away. "Uh you're welcome," The demon said uncomfortably. "Thirsty?" Marceline asked taking a goblet of cherry punch. "Yes thank you," Bubblegum said taking a goblet. Lsp held a goblet and sipped it watching the invisible strings being pulled to tension. "You're probably wondering why I had called you so abruptly after our little fight the other day. And my apologies for the portal but I needed to make sure you had come," Marceline said putting down her goblet. "Well what is on your mind?" Bubblegum asked. "It is about Finn. Listen I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. I really doubt he had told you how he felt or has being feeling lately. And look it perhaps may seem that I'd tell you but truthfully it is not my place. I care for Finn as well as a little brother so knowing how he feels it kind of upsets me," Marceline said taking a snack and eating it. "I understand. It must be upsetting to know what you know," Bubblegum said drinking from her goblet. "What I don't understand is why don't you just tell Finn how you feel?" Marceline said looking at Bubblegum. "Because if even I accept these feelings I can not act upon them," Bubblegum said putting a hand on her chest. "And why not?" Marceline asked her. Bubblegum looked around and noticed Lsp was talking to Marceline's dad and actually seemed interested in what he was saying. "Because. My responsibilities prevent me from it. If I take the time from my people Earl may return and try to take over the candy kingdom again. And I… I just don't know," Bubblegum wrapped herself in a hug. "Well you can't sit around feeling sorry for yourself you don't really have a right, ya know? Because you haven't told him how you feel," Marceline shrugged. "Yeah. You're probably right," Bubblegum tried a smile. _

_Back at the candy castle: _

_Bubblegum felt pretty good. She didn't feel quiet as bad and was able to hold a sincere smile. __**"Perhaps what you need to do is sit and think of ways you can make a little time for you and Finn. Even if he doesn't accept your feelings clearing the air is probably the best thing to do. And then just hanging out with him will surely get you both on a best friend track at least right?" Marceline's words soothed her mind and PB was a little grateful for her scary trip into the nightosphere. **__Bubblegum actually was able to finish some old projects and started working on a way that she and Finn could hang out for long periods of time more often. _

In the land of Aaa: 

Marshall had been playing some old Cds all day and he had come across a song he couldn't stop listening to. "…violent love to you!" Marshall sang along. Marshall had spent the day cleaning up his house since it was getting pretty messy. "Wonder what Fiona is up to?" Marshall said floating over his couch. Marshall shrugged and went to his stereo and turned the knob down so he can make a phone call. "Hello. Hey Cake, is Fiona there? No? Oh yes I understand. Heh no. Ok thanks," He chuckled and hung up the phone. "Course pinky would need her help," A smile crept across his face and he turned the knob up louder than he had it earlier. "I want to make violent love to you! I wanna!" Marshall sang along and strummed his air guitar.

Fiona sat on the counter while Pg made some more sweets. "So what is this for again?" Fiona asked. "Well Lord M.'s birthday is coming up and I am throwing a huge party," Gumball said doing a little dance making Fiona laugh. "Oh I see, so what did you need help with?" Fiona asked fiddling with a wooden spoon. "Oh yes. Well I want to invite a large guest list. So I had invitations written out and I was hoping you'd deliver them?" Gumball asked holding the large stack of envelopes. "Oh of course man," Fiona smiled. "I put Marshall's on the bottom since he won't be awake till the evening so well might as well, right?" He smiled. "Yeah," She smiled then thought, _"Save the best for last I guess,". _Fiona headed out on her deliveries and the first on the list was Lsp.

"Hey Lsp. I have a delivery for you," Fiona said holding up the envelope. "Oh a party. Like yeah I am totally there," Lsp said throwing his hands in the air. "Kay see ya there," Fiona smiled and waved while she walked away. "Hm, Tree stumps is next," Fiona said looking at her list. Then Franks the hot dog prince, some 'special' candy people, spirit prince, Black berry prince, sludge prince, and well all the other princes. Fiona began to tire out and finally headed toward Marshall lee's house. She knocked on the door and Marshall opened it almost instantly. "Hey," He said looking at her and smiled. "Hey," She said holding up the envelope. "Oh I thought Cake told you," He said grabbing it. "Cake was supposed to tell me something?" She asked looking at him. "I called to invite you over for dinner," He shrugged. "Oh yeah totally dude," She said pushing past him into the house. "Not inviting me in what is wrong with you?" She folded her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. "Me invite you inside? Without paying the toll?" Marshall held up his hands and floated on his back. "The toll?" She asked. "Yeah," He said picking her up and laying her on his chest with her face inches from his he stared into those pretty, soft, eyes. She gazed back into his almost totally lost in them and she felt it, she was leaning towards him and then he put her down. "See the toll," He held up her mp3. She folded her arms and a small blush took her cheeks for the thought of kissing him.

After dinner Fiona passed out on Marshall's chest. Marshall smiled and went for the phone, "Yes Cake? Yeah Fiona is ok. She is over now but I guess Gum wad had her running around the land making deliveries so she passed out after dinner. I'll take her home tomorrow. What? Of course not! No promises! Alright talk to you tomorrow," He softly chuckled and hung up his phone. Marshall floated to his room still holding onto Fiona and floated over his bed. He quickly fell asleep and a smile over took his face.

Fiona awoke pretty early and looked up at the sleeping vampire holding onto her. She blushed and ran her hand over his soft skin, cold but soft. His toned muscles became a land to explore for her fingers. He mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up so Fiona kept exploring his sleeping body. She ran her fingers through his hair, over his cheeks, across his lips, and down his throat. Marshall awoke to a curious human exploring him, this made him blush and he cleared his throat letting her know he is awake. "Oh, hi," She stammered. "Having fun in the danger zone?" He asked. "Of course," She stuck her small pink tongue out at him. "Chances like that could be deadly," He whispered in her ear causing the hair on her neck to stand and sent shivers down her spine. "I'm all about dangers babe," She whispered back, this took him by surprise and he liked it. Fiona can be so unpredictable sometimes and he thought he'd known pretty much everything being alive for a thousand years and such. But Fiona was a total puzzle and he wanted to figure her out and learn her entirely inside and out. He tugged on a strand of her hair and she bit him, he was getting so excited and wanted more. He wanted to dominate her mouth, wrestle her tongue, share body fluids, but he couldn't. Fiona is his girl bro, probably his only one and he couldn't risk losing that. "Hey maybe you could accompany me to the candy kingdom later to help finish decorations?" Fiona asked devilishly. "What is in it for me?" He asked. "How bout a dance?" Fiona asked. "I don't know," Marshall teased. "Ok how about I spend the whole night with you at the party, dance with you whenever you want as many times as you want… and I'll even wear a dress," Fiona smiled. "Hm sounds like a good investment of my time. What is the catch?" He asked. "The catch is you have to find me and then and only then dose the deal of me being all yours for the evening begin," She smiled. "Ah. Well yes I'll go help you and gum wad," He smirked. "Good otherwise I'm not wearing a dress," She teased and got off to leave.

Marshall couldn't decide what he wanted to wear to Lord M.'s birthday party. _**"I'll be all yours for the evening," Her words rang in his mind and it made him smile. **_He decided on a black button up, dark blue jeans, and black converse. He put his outfit on his bed, "I'll go help out, come back shower and get ready," He told himself as he headed for the door. He flew over to the candy kingdom and was greeted by Fiona who was throwing streamers around. "Hey," She smiled. "Hey," he waved. "I actually didn't think you'd come," she winked. "Oh really? And miss you in a dress?" He asked. She pushed a roll of streamers into his arms and said," Well lets get started.". Marshall floated to the ceiling and started hanging streamers, he watched Fiona and Cake put out the table cloths, and start putting out the treats. Marshall smiled and started helping Gumball set up the speakers for the Dj since Gumball really had no idea how to work musical equipment. Fiona watched Marshall set up the Dj booth and adjust the lighting, "Mm girl," Cake smiled at her sister. "What?" Fiona asked looking back at the bow she was struggling to tie. "Like I can't tell," Cake put her hands on her hips and gave Fiona that look. "What?" Fiona blushed and went to put the bow on the back of a chair. "Oh nothing, baby," She rolled her eyes. Fiona went to go bring out the tray of cookies and she bumped into Marshall, "Oh sorry," She smiled. He smiled back and floated to put up some lanterns. After awhile Marshall went to Fiona and told her, "I'll be back later. I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you later," He winked. "Ok. Yeah me too," She held her arm and turned to Cake.

Later at the tree house: 

Fiona was destroying her wardrobe looking for something to wear. "What are you doing?" Cake asked her frantic sister. "I well promised Marshall that if he came to help I'd… wear a dress," Fiona said looking down. "Really?" Cake asked smiling. "Yeah," Fiona smiled a little. "Ok honey, well lets see. Not too dressy, but nice," Cake put a paw on her chin and tapped it. "Oh I got just the thing!" She yelled running to the dresser and shoved Fiona into the shower. Cake pulled out an outfit and accessories for her sister. Fiona returned from the bathroom in a towel and Cake smiled and sat her sister on the bed, she ripped the towel from her and through her undergarments. Fiona put on her underwear and waited for Cake to give her what she had picked out. Cake threw a dress on Fiona, she grabbed a brush and other cosmetics. Cake sat her on a chair while she tugged on Fiona's thick, wet, blonde hair. Cake sprayed perfume, patted Fi's face with a powder puff, tugged on her hair and smiled at her work. "What?" Fiona asked looking at her sister. "T.K.O," She muttered. "Well hand me my hat," Fiona said. "No! This time no hat. You look wonderful without it tonight," Cake said. "Ok, fine," Fiona shrugged and her sister went to get ready.

At Lord M.'s birthday party: 

Marshall floated around looking but he just couldn't find Fiona. Gumball was conversing with some party guest and Cake is with Lord M., but Fiona was no where to be found. Marshall headed to the balcony to catch some air and a blonde caught his eye. "Fiona?" He asked, she turned around at the sound of his voice. He was speechless, she wore a tight small black dress with glitter on it, off the shoulder sleeves, small black heels, her hair was loose and curled. Her lashes are long from a small amount of mascara, smoky gray eye shadow, and shiny red lips. She wasn't wearing a lot of make up but what little she did looked very nice. "Hey," she said pushing a few strands from her face. "Hey," He said still in awe. "Is it too much?" She asked. "No, no it looks really nice," He replied smiling. "Really?" She asked. "Yes," He smiled walking toward her. "Well you found me," She shrugged. "Yes, yes I did." He said looking her up and down. She blushed and he grabbed her hand, "How bout a dance?". "Ok," She smiled. He led her to the dance floor and she stared at him not breaking eye contact while they danced.

Hours passed and Fiona was on the balcony again with Marshall lee. "Oh my glob! I totally can't believe they had a cake fight," Fiona laughed. "I know! And the blue one totally nailed Cinna bonnie in the face!" Marshall laughed. "Heh, yeah and Gumball almost passed out from all that dancing!" Fiona added. They laughed and drank punch looking at the night sky, Fiona stood and was a little wobbly. "Hey you ok?" Marshall asked standing to help her. Finn pushed her and she fell into Marshall's arms. Finn signaled Jake to put a slow song on the Dj system. **Jake put on Belle Notte the slow r&b version. **Marshall put his hand on Fiona's hip and held her other hand and held her close. Fiona stared into his deep, dark eyes and leaned closer to him. "Marshall?" She asked looking at him. He leaned in and she felt her heart beat through her chest and she closed her eyes, Marshall closed his eyes as well and then he felt like a fire just exploded into his heart when their lips touched. They kissed and when he pulled away Fiona looked up at him in a total trance, and smiled he let his lips brush against hers. She wanted to kiss him again but all he did was tease her, and she loved it. "Marshall," she softly whined. "More?" he asked and smiled devilishly at her. She nodded and tugged at his shirt collar, he leaned in and kissed her again.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Songs Inspired this chapter: **

**Belle Notte **

**Super bass - Niki Minaj **


	8. Back in the Land of Ooo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

As the sun pierced the horizon of Aaa darkness began to envelope Finn and Jake. "Whoa," Finn said. The darkness faded and a fire lit up the area. "What the hecks?" Jake said looking at the fire. It was like a giant campfire and it was really warm. "Hey look at this one," Jake said pointing to a very small fire that was nearly nothing but embers. "What the what?" Finn asked crouching to look at it. Then they were back in the land of Ooo.

"Welcome back adventurer," The wizard said cross legged with a box in his lap. "Whoa," Finn said standing. "So how was your adventure?" The wizard asked. "Well I didn't get much insight of another perspective you butt!" Finn yelled pointing at him. "Which is why I will tell you about those fires you had seen before you had returned," The wizard said tapping the box. "Oh yeah. What was up with those?" Finn asked. "Here in the land of Ooo there are four fires in danger. One is close to dying. It is so small that the smoke it creates and the wood that is supposed to keep it alive just might smother it. The other burns so bright it just may as well burn itself out. With as big and quick it grows it'll burn all the oxygen it needs to continue and it two will go out. The third is hidden. It is stuffed in a safe place and the one who hides it locks every door possible to get to it. The last is one that will not survive no matter what is done to it. For it was just not meant to be," The wizard told Finn. "So what do I do?" Finn asked looking confused. "Let time take it's course dear hero. Do not rush it. The answer will come in time I assure you. But the two fires you had seen are the ones I'd be worried about. Kindle the dying one and try to control the bigger one," the wizard laughed and slid the box to Finn. "Here this treasure as promised will allow you to go back and forth between here and Aaa. But be warned if you use it to much you will go insane," the wizard said and flailed his arms around.

At the tree house: 

"It feels good to be home," Jake said bursting through the door. "Finn, Jake?" Marceline asked. "Hey Marceline!" Finn laughed. "So I take it your adventure went well?" She asked floating on her back. "Yes. But the wizard man told me some weird wise words," Finn shrugged. "Yeah. He dose that. By the way Finn you can not tell anyone about what you had done, seen, heard, or anything about your adventure with the wizard man," Marceline told him handing him a book. "What is this?" Finn said holding the book up. "A journal. Write down what you can't tell other people and it should take the urge away," Marceline shrugged. "Oh. Ok," Finn smiled. "Oh by the way. Sometime after you left Bubblegum came by. We had an argument but we sorted it out, so Finn when you are ready because I know it may take time or whatever but when you're ready Bubblegum would like to speak with you," She told him. "Oh, ok." Finn said looking down. "Well I'm going to go. House is decent so you guys shouldn't have to worry about much," Marceline said as she headed for the door. After the boys showered all they wanted to do was sleep, and sleep they did.

Finn's head shot up from his pillow when he heard knocking on the door and his droopy eyes darted toward sleeping Beemo whose screen was occupied by the time. Finn slumped out of bed and stumbled toward the ladder and just let himself fall through the opening to the first floor, he stood up and flung his arms for the door. When the door flew open he was greeted by a rather casual looking Bubblegum. "Yes?" He asked a bit annoyed. "Hi Finn. I know it is late, and I'm sorry for the intrusion," she said quietly. "Can it wait for the morning?" He whined. "Oh. Yes of course I guess. I am sorry," She turned and her hair slightly fell into her face. "Wait princess," Finn started. "Hm?" She asked pushing the hair from her face. "Look I'm sorry I'm a little cranky at the moment. I'd been adventuring for a few days with little to no sleep. So I am sorry for snapping at you," he said sincerely. "It is ok Finn. I understand," She gave a faint smile and turned to leave. Finn slowly closed the door and a small pang struck his chest, he held where it hurt and he shrugged. He fell into bed face first and he squirmed till his face was smothered by his pillow, he quickly fell back asleep.

Finn was standing in the plains of Ooo, two fires were next to him. One on each side. A blue person went and started smacking the large one and Finn flinched, it hurt everything burned. Another person in green started stomping on the smaller one. Finn dropped to his knees holding his chest, it was hard to breath like his chest was filled with smoke. Finn was choking it burned so much. He tried to call for help or to yell at those mean blue people to stop but nothing came out! The scene suddenly changed Finn was on fire but it didn't burn. He looked at his hands and then his surroundings. Finn went to touch a flower and it burst into flames, he went to find water to put it out but everything he touched burned. He got angry and he burned even brighter! "Why?" He asked kicking the flames. "Get him!" A female voice yelled and suddenly he was being put out. "Ah leave me alone!" He yelled and burned everything around him. "You're evil! Stop burning everything! Go back where you belong!" The girl yelled pouring ice on him.

Then he was laying on his back. The smaller fire next to him so small it is almost dead. The embers fly up every now and then and then die down. "What do you want me to do?" Finn asked but then he was choking again on the smoke!

Finn awoke with a start, he was gasping for air and Jake had run in, "You ok man?" He asked frantic to Finn's condition. "Yeah. Yeah I guess," Finn said looking at his hands. "Are you sure?" Jake asked again. "Yeah man I just had a bad dream," Finn said holding his chest. "Ok," Jake said returning to the kitchen. Finn quickly got ready for the day and headed out. "Aw man what the hecks happened last night?" Finn asked running. He wasn't sure where he was running and he didn't care. He just needed to get away for a bit and cool off. Finn stopped in a secluded area and just sat there. "Fire. Fire in my soul!" Finn yelled throwing his hands in the air. "Ah!" He yelled kicking his foot. "Oh hi there Finn," Tree trunks waved standing next to Mr. Pig. "Hi Tree trunks!" Finn smiled and waved. Finn was always happy to see T.T she was like a grandma to him. "What is wrong Finn? You look sad," She said putting her trunk on his chin and turning his face from side to side. "You know what you need?" She asked. "Apple pie!" Finn smiled. Tree trunks giggled.

At Tree trunks house: 

"So where have you and Jake been Finn?" Tree trunks asked him. "Out adventuring," Finn shrugged. "Oh really?" She asked humming. "Yeah," Finn chuckled. Tree trunks kept humming and she started cutting up apples. Finn sat at the table and fiddled with his shirt. Tree trunks began rolling out the dough for the apple pie. She put the apple pie in the oven and went to her fridge, "Would you like some juice, Finn?" She asked. "Hm? Yeah thanks," Finn smiled. Tree trunks poured some plumb juice and slid it over the table to Finn. Finn drank it without hesitating and smiled, "Wow T.T this is amazing," he complimented her. "Why thank you Finn," she giggled.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Songs Inspired this chapter: **

**Belle Notte **

**Super bass - Niki Minaj **


	9. Play date with Bubblegum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

After visiting with Tree trunks and Mr. Pig Finn decided to take a pie back to the tree house. Finn was whistling and he felt better it was like Tree trunks pies could cure you of any sadness, except when she was sad because she couldn't see Mr. Pig anymore. Finn felt so good he just walked home, he didn't want the day to rush by and that was pretty rare.

When he finally reached the tree house he kicked the door open, did a triple flip and leaped up the ladder. "Whoa, you're feeling better," Jake said and began dancing. "Yeah!" Finn exclaimed. "Here tree trunks sent this," He said putting the pie on the table. "Awesome! So what're you going to do?" He asked Finn. "I am going to go out. I don't know maybe visit Flame princess. Or go I don't know," Finn shrugged. Finn ran outside and rolled around. He watched the clouds and laughed, he saw a lollipop, a chicken, a smiley face, and a crown. He laughed at the one shaped like a but and he rolled over and stood up. He began wandering around again and found himself at the candy kingdom. _**"Bubblegum wanted to speak with you," Marceline's voice rang in his head. **_Finn headed toward the candied castle and he began feeling a bit of a weight on his chest, almost like he was choking on smoke. "Everything will be fine," He said firmly to himself and the weight lifted. "Finn?" Peppermint butler asked at the door. "Hey Peppermint butler," Finn waved. "It is good to see our young hero again," Peppermint smiled and shown Finn to the garden. Princess Bubblegum was sitting at her outside tea table with some guy, she was laughing and smiling that smile that Finn had always wanted to see directed at him. "Hey I'm going to use the restroom," Finn said and turned to head back inside.

In the restroom Finn stared at his reflection. He began screaming and running in a circle flailing his arms in the air. He grabbed the sink on the left and right edges, he stared down into the sink and then he felt it again. The choking feeling, why now? What was it supposed to mean? He clutched his chest and began screaming from pain. He looked up and his reflection was replaced with Flame princess. She waved at him and kissed the glass this only made the pain worse and he swung his arm and hit himself in his chest. He dropped to his knees and coughed, he was gasping for air. He couldn't breath it was so bad and then he admitted it. "I… am… jealous," He said between coughs and the pain lifted. He gasped for air and Flame princess was still in the mirror and she was angry. Finn stared at her and yet though she was angry he wasn't remorseful. It didn't hurt, but why? Finn left the restroom he returned to the garden. "Oh Finn. I'm so happy to see you," Princess Bubblegum waved. She was different somehow, she was happier maybe? She handed Finn a rather large book, "What is this?" He asked. "Well I uh… wanted to sort out a way you and I can hang out, bud." She said waving her hand. "Oh," Finn said looking at it. "Are you uh… doing anything today?" She asked. "Not really," He said looking at her. "Cool. You uh wanna hang out?" PB asked rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah ok," Finn smiled at her and unknown to him but that made the butterflies in her tummy stir. "So what do you wanna do?" She asked. He shrugged and said," Well normally you have something fun to do.". "Uh well. Um… how about we…," She had to turn because tears were welling in her eyes. She was still getting used to these feelings so controlling them isn't very easy. "How about we… let's go and… do you wanna… play hide and seek in the garden?" She asked quickly turning. "Yeah," Finn tried a smile. "Ok let me go change and I'll be right back," she said running off.

**In PB's room: **

"What to wear? What to wear?" She yelled throwing outfits around. "Jingo janga!" She yelled grabbing the perfect outfit. She put on the shirt Marceline gave her, a dark blue skirt, black and white stripped leggings, and white tennis shoes. She pulled her hair in a high pony tail and put a heart shaped hair pin on the left side of her hair. She ran back to the garden and Finn looked up and he was in total shock. "Uh… Princess?" He asked. She giggled and said, "Yes Finn?". "What is with the outfit? And what happened to your crown?" He asked and she blushed a little. "Well I'm always dressing so "proper" and what not I thought I'd try a more normal look. Is it bad?" She asked and he shook his head no. "OK well how about you hide and I'll try to find you," She smiled. "No ladies first," Finn said bowing. "Exactly so I'll count first," She winked at him. He blushed and ran to hide. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" She started pretty fast then slowed down. While PB counted Finn ran looking for a good hiding spot, his heart had raced when he saw a casual Princess run down the stairs. It was crazy but Finn liked the casual PB, but he liked her no matter how she was. "Eight, nine, ten!" She yelled and began running around looking for Finn. She felt amazing, she felt different somehow. She looked t her reflection and what she had seen shocked her, a thirteen year old was staring back at her. Tears welled in her eyes and she remembered her super love hug and her kiss with Finn. He cheeks were ferociously red. "Finn," She whispered and stood. She wiped her tears away and began laughing as she ran around looking for him.

"I found you!" She yelled and did something that even shocked her. She jumped and tackled Finn, they rolled and she sat up. She laughed and a slight blush crept over his cheeks and he began laughing too. She began tickling him and Finn squirmed around, "I have defeated the mighty Finn!" She exclaimed and they laughed. "My turn," He said. "Ok," She got up and ran off to hide. "One, two, three," Finn paused and listened then he began counting again. "Seven, nine, ten!" He yelled and ran off to look for PB. Bubblegum was sitting in her hiding place and she began to snicker and the feeling of the adrenaline made a huge smile grow across her face. Finn looked all over and then he caught sight of it the last place he didn't look. "Got ya!" He yelled but he jumped into empty bushes. "Hm," He said scratching his chin. "Found you!" He tackled PB and she fell onto her back while his face smashed into her chest. Finn blushed and she laughed, 'You caught me,". Finn like this hanging with PB, it was fun. "Hey are you hungry?" She asked. "Yeah," He smiled. "C'mon," She grabbed his hand and led him out of the garden and out of the castle. They walked through the streets hand in hand and it felt so right. She led him to a small diner and they got a booth, PB sat across from Finn and they looked at the menus. "I'll have the cheese burger with unsalted fries, and a coke," PB smiled. "I'll have the same but with a vanilla shake!" Finn smiled handing the waitress the menu. "I didn't know you liked cheese burgers," Finn teased. "Well I thought I'd try something new," she shrugged. They sat there chatting and joking till their food came. PB took a huge bite out of it and let her like for it show, "Mm!" She smiled. She wasn't eating like a pampered lady tonight, no she was being real. A bit of ketchup dripped down the side of her mouth and it reminded Finn of Fiona and how Marshall used his hand to wipe it and ate it. "Looks like some one needs a bib," Finn teased and wiped the side of PB's mouth and stuck his finger in his mouth. PB's eyes widened and she blushed a little, her heart began to race and she took another big bite to hide how she was feeling. Suddenly Finn was sitting next to her and they shared fries and Finn's shake. PB felt so relaxed and she leaned on him, he smiled and leaned back.

After walking PB home Finn went back home. He was humming and the warmth of the night caressed his cheek. "Hey," Jake smiled washing dishes. "Hey," Finn smiled. "So how was your day?" Jake asked. "It was unexpected. I had a really nice day," Finn said kicking his shoes off and pulling his hat off. "Me too. Lady and her parents came over for dinner," Jake smiled and began rinsing his soapy pile. "Ah nice," Finn said walking into the shower. Finn took a long shower and emerged from the bathroom. He changed into his pjs and laid on his bed. "What you do today?" Jake asked wiping his hands on a towel. "I hung out with PB," Finn smiled a soft smile. "Really?" What you do?" Jake asked sitting on the edge of Finn's bed waiting for the latest news. "We played hide and seek in the garden then we went out to dinner," Finn shrugged. "Nice," Jake smiled and flung himself on his bed. Finn smiled and held his pillow and drifted to sleep.

Princess Bubblegum walked into her bathroom and ran her bath water, she let her hair down and began undressing. She didn't bother folding her clothes like she normally did she just left them where they lay and dipped her foot in the warm bath water. She allowed herself to slowly lower in to the tub, and laid back. The water rest just above her chest, she felt wonderful. She ran her fingers over her hair and began cleansing herself. When she left her bathroom she had wrapped herself in her robe and wrapped her hair in a towel. She sat at her vanity and looked at herself, she let her hair down and began brushing it. She tied her hair in a braid and pulled on her night gown, she went and picked up her dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket. She grabbed her diary and began writing in it, then a song se liked from her beautiful waltzes collection came on and she began dancing to it. She laid on her bed listening to the waltzes and drifted to sleep with a soft smile.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	10. Dreams and Pie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Princess Bubblegum is standing on her balcony over looking the candy kingdom, "Bubblegum." She heard Finn's voice behind her and she blushed. She turned and there standing before her a much more older and mature Finn stood in a prince outfit. "Finn?" She asked with rosy red cheeks. "Yes?" He asked walking toward her. She was in an extravagant soft lavender dress, with silver roses on her chest piece. Sheer sparkly off the shoulder straps, a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a gorgeous flawless sapphire hugged her collar. "Will you dance with me my lady?" Finn asked holding his hand out to her. "Okay," She said taking his hand blushing. He put his hand on her waist and held her hand with his other. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked intently into his eyes, he never broke eye contact with her and she was losing herself into a trance. Finn twirled her around the dance floor and she was having a beautiful time. Finn was showing an extreme amount of skill in his waltzes like he'd practiced or took interest in waltzes.

They danced for a while and Finn held her close, then he suddenly dipped her. She looked up at him and his hand carefully caressed her neck, she closed her eyes and he slowly began to lift her. Her heart sped up to an unimaginable pace when she felt her lips against his, she slowly opened her mouth and their tongues began playing. When he broke their kiss she looked up at him in a bit of a haze, she was in a gorgeous trance and he smiled. "I love you," He said and their surroundings began fading away. He kept talking but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

. . 

Bubblegum's eyes began to flutter and she slowly opened them. Her hair was a bit messy and her bed was completely destroyed. "Oh no," She sighed wishing she could fall back asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, "My lady?" Peppermint butler knocked on the door. "Yes?" She whined. "My lady. Finn and Jake have come to visit you and Miss Rainicorn," Peppermint butler said behind her bedroom doors. Her head shot from her pillow and she ran to get ready. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and grabbed a quick outfit. She ran downstairs and was greeted by knocking into Finn. "Oh I'm sorry Finn," She said standing up and lending him a hand. Jake was awe struck to see Bubblegum so casual, she wore a light tan skirt, a white long sleeve, pink leggings, and her white tennis shoes. Her hair is pulled into a low half ponytail and she wasn't all gussied up. "Hey PB," Finn smiled at her. "Hey Finn," She smiled back and hugged him. This shocked him and Jake and she giggled. "So what is up boys?" She asked. "Uh just wanted to well hang out," Finn shrugged. "Awesome. What do you guys wanna do?" She asked as Lady flew in. "Well uh pie at… tree trunks?" Finn asked still in shock about the surprise hug. "Sounds awesome," PB smiled. Finn hoped on Jake's back and Bubblegum got on Lady's back.

When they got to tree trunks she and Mr. pig met them outside. "Why hello boys. And Princess and Lady," She bowed. "Hi tree trunks," She smiled. Finn and PB sat at tree trunks table, "Why you took look so hungry. Don't they Mr. pig?" she asked him and he nodded and they laughed. PB smiled and she started talking to Finn. "Yeah I slept pretty well," Princess bubblegum yawned. "Me too," Finn laughed. "Well here you lovely kids are," Tree trunks winked. "Thank you," They smiled and laughed that they said it at the same time. Princess Bubblegum took a slice and began eating it slowly savoring it. Finn chuckled and began eating some pie as well.

They sat on a hill staring at the blue sky. "I see a bunny!" Bubblegum pointed at a fluffy cloud. Finn laughed and said, "I see a bird," pointing at a bird and they laughed. Bubblegum smiled and rolled over, Finn looked over at her and smiled.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	11. I chose flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

**Author's Note: **

_Hey guys I just wanted to throw out my thanks for the reviews! The kind words mean a lot. So I wanted to say thanks! Also I am reconstructing a few chapters. They weren't really going the direction I had hoped for. _

Bubblegum giggled and Finn smiled. "Tag!" She yelled tapping his shoulder and running off. Finn chased Bubblegum around till she ran around a tree. Finn grabbed her arm and she laughed, Finn felt the burn in his cheeks and he smiled sincerely at her. Bubblegum laughed and tickled him. Finn fell to the ground as she tickled him. "Will you look at that," Tree trunks smiled and sipped some ice tea. "Ah. Young love," Mr. Pig admired the two chasing each other and laughing through the orchards. "Ah yes to be young again," Tree trunks said wistfully and looked at Mr. Pig. "I don't know what you're talking about I see a beautiful young woman right here," Mr. Pig said kissing her cheek. She blushed and waved her hand at him.

. . 

After hours of play Finn and Jake returned home. "So how are things with Lady?" Finn asked changing into his pjs. "Hm? Oh. Great. Um I'm going to be leaving for a little bit," Jake said looking at his brother. "Huh? What. Why?" Finn asked looking a little sad. "Well you see I'm going to go stay with Lady for the last term of her pregnancy. We are going to stay with her parents till after she has our rain pups and then a little longer for her recovery. Why don't you come with?" Jake asked. "Because I just got back. Sides I don't know anything about that stuff so I'll just stay here. I can hang out with PB, Marceline or Flame princess," Finn shrugged. "Oh ok," He said heading toward his bed and pulling out his suitcase. "So when are you leaving?" Finn asked crawling into bed. "Tomorrow morning," Jake said as he packed his bag. Finn rolled over and thought to himself, "So much is changing. And so quickly too,". 

The next day Finn headed to Flame princess's house. **"You should take Flame princess on a date tonight. I had already set it up with Tree trunks. She said she'd be delighted to make you two a romantic dinner," Jake winked. His voice rang in Finn's mind as he went to ask Flame princess but he wasn't so sure on going through with it. **"Hi Finn," She smiled and ran to him. "How was your adventure?" She asked and planted a hot kiss on his cheek. Finn tried a smile and replied, "Nice.". "Well I missed you," She twirled and shown him her new gown. "Oh. Well Flame princess I had come to ask you on a date," Finn said looking down. "A date? Ok. What are we going to do?" She asked looking at him. "Out to dinner. I'll come get you later," He said running off.

Finn ran through the door of the tree house and he was a bit surprised to see Marceline and PB sitting at the kitchen table. They were chatting and smiling and they stopped to acknowledge Finn. "Hey," He waved. "Hey," Marceline said looking at him. PB just waved at him and smiled a heart warming smile. Finn felt a pang in his chest but he ignored it and ran for the shower. He picked out a nice outfit and got dressed, "Look at you. What is with the suit?" Marceline asked floating around him. PB's eyes saddened but they all knew why he was getting so gussied up. "Jake had Tree trunks set up a date for me and Flame Princess," he said but his voice was a little odd it had a hint of sadness to it. PB tried to smile but her eyes began to burn and her stomach twisted in a knot. Marceline began strumming her bass and Bubblegum let the notes float over her. Finn frowned and slipped out while the girls stayed in the kitchen.

_How~ how~_

_It is so hard can't you see _

_Trying to smile as I see you with her, _

_Wish I had the courage to tell you. Perhaps it may be fear that I~ _

_Would lose myself. My people depend on me and that is what kept us apart, but now it may be that I am afraid _

_Afraid of rejection. _

_You are so strong for staying true and kept trying but _

_But is what I see in your eyes… _

Bubblegum started but sobs filled her throat and tears soaked her dress. She leaned over the table and Marceline floated to her and rubbed her back.

Finn began a soft beat and sang to himself

**Why oh why do I feel this way**

**You make me feel so confused and angry**

**Why after I became happy did I have to look back**

**Both of you have a tight hold on my heart or so I led myself to believe **

**But now I am torn in two Bubblegum and Flame princess how could you both be so awesome. Science aint much my thing but neither is burning down buildings. **Finn began to be off beat and he couldn't keep his feeling for the song. By the time he had reached Tree Trunks he wanted to run back home and hang with PB, instead he opted for opening his back pack and pulled out the gift the wizard gave him. He said the spell to open the door back to Aaa, "I just need to clear my head," he told himself and faded from Ooo.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	12. He burned the place to the ground!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Back in the land of Aaa Finn walked around invisible to everyone but he somehow felt better knowing that he may get some answers to his problems here. Fiona was listening to her tape recorder while laying on a soft grassy hill, the setting sun lit her face, it's warmth held her, the soft breeze caressed her and she melted into its embrace her body language said she was thinking of Marshall. She had one of his flannel shirts on over hers and she gripped the cuff of the right sleeve like locking fingers, then it seemed the sun was rising and she grew uncomfortably hot. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Ignitus standing in front of her. "Hey," she said pulling her headphones off. "Sup?" He asked sitting next to her. "Not much," She shrugged. She wished it was like yesterday waiting for the sun to go down to hang with Marshall but he had business which meant he is either in the night-o-sphere or with his ghost friends that don't like mortals because they're "boring". "Well did you wanna hang out?" He asked reaching for her shoulder but stopped. "Sure dude," She smiled. They stood and started walking to his house, "Hey Fiona how come we don't hang out at other places?" He asked looking at her. She stopped in her tracks and looked down, a trail of singed grass followed Flame Prince where ever they went. "Well, Ignitus… Do you uh want to go candle shopping?" Fiona struggled to find something that wouldn't hurt him.

At the candle shop Ignitus went banay nays and began his browsing. Fiona watched from the front of the shop as he strolled through candles lit or melted the instant he passed by, the shop keeper ran out the back when they entered and before Fiona could tell Flame prince the place was a blaze. She ran out coughing, her hair slightly singed, and small ash spots covered her skin and clothes. Flame Prince has pretty good control over his powers and what he burns, but he always had trouble with excitement and that is why Fiona was more comfortable hanging out with him at his place. Ignitus emerged from the burning building he had a nonchalant stare about him, his eyes shifted to Fiona's light burns and ash spots and they had a small glint of shame and sorrow. Fiona tried a reassuring smile and took Flame Prince's hand, his eyes widened in surprise and she tightened her grip though her hand stung and she could feel small blisters forming on her palm. She brought Flam Prince to a small junk yard full of neat things to break, mess with, and burn. She began climbing some pile of metal pipes and sat on top waving one around, Flame Prince laughed and grabbed a plank of wood which caught fire when he grabbed it. He frowned and threw it, it fell in between some piles of crud and he grabbed a pipe like Fiona's which glowed red from the heat. Fiona laughed and used her pipe to hit his, she laughed "Vader man I'll destroy you! You killed my father!". Flame Prince gave her a confused face which caused her to fall over laughing. "It's from some old movie Marshall showed me, from before the mushroom war." She stood and swung the pipe again but he blocked with his and they began having a "laser sword fight".

The fun didn't last long though, when the began playing Fiona ran and hid to find a good ambush spot but her leg got caught between to metal pipes that fell when Flame Prince swung and hit the pile she was sitting on a while ago. "Plasma glue!" She yelled trying to get her leg free. She reached for her back but she left her sword with her back pack just at the other end of the junk yard. "Crud!" She squirmed but her leg slid deeper and her other foot fell through some rotting wood leaving her stuck sitting very uncomfortably on the pipe. "Fiona?" Flame Prince called and turned to see that the plank of wood he threw had set half of the junkyard on fire and it was growing fast. "Fiona!" He yelled running. Using her foot and arms she pried the pipes apart enough but a jolt had split them to where she fell through and an avalanche of junk following then large pieces of crud covering the exit, when she awoke laying on humid dirt her hand felt cold and the sensation spread to her wrist and red drops fell on to her cheek she looked up and her hand was resting on a pile of trash and blood covered her palm, wrist and streams flowed up her arm till it dropped of to land on her cheek. She sat up and frowned, Marshall's flannels sleeve was damp from her blood and it was torn in several places. "Fiona!" She heard her name being called. "Ignitus!" She yelled back. "Fiona, where are you!" He asked. "I fell into a hole and it was covered by trash! Why is it so hot?" She asked. "More than half of the junkyard is on fire! Fiona you have to get out of there!" He yelled. Fiona began running through the labyrinth of trash and metal pipes, she began breathing heavy and her hand stung as it regained consciousness.

Marshall was flying toward the tree house when a large fire in the old junkyard caught his eye, "Ignitus?" He asked and flew over. Flame Prince was viciously pulling burning crud off the area he last heard Fiona and burned through what he couldn't. "Yo, yo Flame Prince what are you doing?" Marshall asked him. "It's Fiona! Help! She is trapped and I accidentally set this place on fire! Marshall help me find her!" He yelled franticly pulling at some junk. "What?!" Marshall's eyes turned red and he bared his fangs. He grabbed a large metal pipe and helped bring down the last layer of trash blocking the labyrinth but the oxygen fed the fire and it swelled greatly. The two boys ran in and started the hunt. Minuets later Gumball and his fire squad had showed up on the scene, Marshall emerged from the blaze his face singed, hair covered in ash, clothes dingy and holes burned in them. Fiona in his arms, her face tear stained, her hole body covered in ash and burns. It was Flame Prince who had found her but he handed her to Marshall after pulling her from a collapsing shaft in the piles of trash.

Marshall had bandages all over and he was sound asleep in a chair his arms and head resting on the edge of a hospital bed. Fiona had been unconscious since being carried out by Marshall, she too was covered in bandages and she was dressed in a mint green paper dress. Her clothes had been cut off and were thrown out after the doctors had checked her out and bandaged her up. All of her outfit that remains is Marshalls destroyed flannel shirt, her charred shoes, and her hat. The blinds were kept closed because the sun had risen long ago, Gumball had visited late the previous evening after he returned from making sure the fire was put out and escorting Flame Prince home. Finn was horrified because he didn't see any of that coming, "Fire is so unpredictable," He thought to himself. Fiona stirred and Marshall sat up he was tired and it showed on his face, he had light gray circles surrounding his eyes, they were baggy and puffy. He had a cup of cherry juice on the end table next to his chair and he sipped slowly, Fiona's eyes fluttered and she sat up perhaps to quickly. "Ignitus!" She yelled causing Marshall to jump and spill his juice not only on himself but the floor and chair as well. Gumball ran in and asked, "What what happened?!". "Fiona is awake," Marshall said peeling out of his now wet, sticky clothes and heading to the wash room. "I am glad I decided to pack some extra clothes while I went to collect some things for Fiona," He said closing the door. Fiona heard the shower come on and she sat back, "What happened?" She asked a concerned Gumball. "Well…" Gumball started and explained the events of the previous evening. Marshall stood under the running water his naked frame trembled with relief and shame, he was glad she is ok but he felt at fault. He wasn't there and she fell into some very serious trouble.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	13. You stood me up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Marshall emerged from the wash room to find Fiona eating some lunch and a tray of red fruits and a cup of red punch for him. "I was going to wait for you but I was really hungry," she smiled and the expression said "I'm sorry I am a fat ass". He smirked and lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers, she blushed furiously and he broke the kiss sooner than she'd have liked. He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers his mouth not far from her ear so his breath rasped against her ear like a summer breeze to a window. "I was frightened," He whispered and she blushed again. "F-frightened? You?" She asked. He couldn't help but smirk and nodded.

After lunch Marshall had laid with her, his chest was pressed against her back and his arms cradled her waist his face buried in her neck, her heart beat sang him to sleep, his steady breathing reminded her of the previous afternoons breeze.

Finn's doubts about him and Flame Princess grew dramatically and he felt unsure about his next move but it was obvious Flame Princess was an unfortunate rebound. He returned to Ooo and the sun was just setting. Finn ran home and jumped in the shower and dressed his usual way. He dreaded it but it was time. He walked slowly to Flame Princess's house and she was waiting out front and she burned hot at the sight of him. "You stood me up!" She yelled and burst into a huge fire ball. "Since you went on that long adventure you'd been acting weird but then you stood me up! What is with you?! You know what I don't want to know, I don't want to talk to you right now!" Flame Princess yelled her face red with anger. "But I need to talk to you," Finn tried but Flame Princess was gone and he sighed. He walked around and ended up at the candy kingdom. Bubblegum was sitting in her study holding her diary, she was writing and slammed it shut when the door opened. "Finn?" She was a little surprised that he was here. "Hey PB," he smiled. "So how was your date with Flame Princess?" Bubblegum asked him while peppermint butler poured them some tea. "Oh… I don't know, I didn't go." He shrugged. Bubblegum's eyes widened and she put her cup down. "You stood her up?" She asked. "Yeah but I didn't want to go in the first place. I guess I only invited her out because I felt inclined to since I hadn't hung out with her," He said running his finger over the edge of his cup. Bubblegum felt uneasy, "This is bound to have consequences," She thought. Drinking from her cup she swallowed hard and her head was sent for a loop, deep inside she had to admit it was what she wanted but provoking Flame Princess wasn't the best idea. Her and Finn had gone back to the tree house and they sat on the couch, "you wanna watch a movie?" Finn asked. "Sure," she smiled. "Ok well, do you mind popping some popcorn?" Finn asked going for the box of movies. Bubblegum popped the popcorn and brought the bowl to the couch.

After the movie Finn and Bubblegum had dinner and suddenly the problem of worrying about Flame Princess's rage melted away. Finn and Bubblegum played some board games and she ended up staying the night.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	14. Heed my words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

The next morning Finn woke up with Bubblegum's head on his chest. She stirred and he put his hand on her head and smiled. After she awoke and brushed her hair they walked back to the candy kingdom. Finn held her hand the whole way and they both blushed and in front of the gate Finn stopped and pulled her over. She was forced to lean forward and their lips met, he held the back of her head and they deepened the kiss. He used his tounge the way he'd seen Marshall and Bubblegum's heart fluttered, and he was pleased her lips tasted like strawberries. When he broke the kiss Bubblegum's eyes sparkled and she floated to the castle. Finn walked back home humming and smiling wide.

Finn had returned to the candy kingdom after lunch and he was pleasantly surprised to see PB waiting for him. They held hands and headed into town, browsing some shops and stalls in the market Finn had bought Bubblegum a beautiful silver heart pendant necklace. They shared ice cream while walking over the candy bridge in the west part of the candy town, and threw pop rocks to watch the water in the castle fountain bubble. "It is so immature of me but… it feels so nice," Bubblegum thought to herself smiling. Finn had held up a guitar and began strumming.

"Oh Bubblegum, sweet Princess of all I have got something to say. Ooh~ girl the way you made me fall, I thought I'd never get up but every time you told me "Hey," I climbed a few stories. And every time you smiled you'd melt away my worries. 

Oh Bubblegum Princess of sweets, always looking so neat. Kept me wanting to your knight, yet you've shown me "Maybe you don't need one,". Something hard to swallow even with… all my might. You are something else and girl, that is rad. 

Even if you can be sometimes a tad, bit cold and maybe a bit old well for me, won't stop the fact you are the swiftest of thieves. 'Cause you stole my heart and made the one thing I want in this life, is to be apart of your life," He sang and stopped strumming and looked at Bubblegum. Her hand was over her chest and she looked breathless, her eyes shimmered not sure whether to cry or glow. He reached up and brushed some hair from her face and pulled her into another kiss. This time holding it longer and savoring every moment of it, PB had tears trickling down and her face glowed with blush. Her heart raced and Finn took the breath from her, sucking her tounge and holding the back of her neck. "Finn," she muttered between kisses. Finn didn't want to let go but until he officially broke up with Flame Princess he was doing something horribly wrong, finally breaking the kiss he held Bubblegum to him and quivered. Suddenly all of these emotions filled him and he felt it the spell the wizard cast upon him, he bid Bubblegum a due and ran home.

In the privacy of the tree house he laid on the floor, the feeling rose and the smoke had pushed its way up his throat. _**"The fire may very well burn itself out," The wizard's voice told Finn. **_Suddenly surrounded by black Finn sat up two fires had started before his eyes. Finn looked at the normal fire and inside of it Bubblegum slept dreamily, the other was malevolent and the heat was intense it felt icy rather than hot. No image was in the second fire but sound poured from it aside from the roaring flames, crumbling wood, metal bending, and screams of people horrified was an angry voice yelling, "Finn!" repeatedly. "Tragic isn't it?" The wizard's voice boomed. "What do you mean?" Finn asked the dark void. "In this game only sacrifice will ensure a winner, as you see both fires had grown from your actions. But one has a heat so intense just being near it is like being in the void of space. How could such a thing happen? Anger, perhaps. And as we know anger turns to hate and hate consumes the world, young hero. In time you will need to sacrifice and so will many around you if the rising enemy will be defeated. Else the world will be consumed by hate and things perhaps as bad… nay far worse than the mushroom war will be the fate of us," The wizard spoke and a new fire emerged and images of life before, during, and directly after the mushroom war played. "Finn, our paths will soon cross again and all will be revealed. But for now you must not only train your body for combat but your emotions and mind. Me allowing you to go back and forth between realms was not only as payment for helping the two lovers there, to give you a different perspective on life but to strengthen you. To educate you on how even the smallest influence can be a huge change on the world, Finn along side training you will need to go and make many alliances for you will need them. No one must know of this yet, it is not time but it is sooner than you think… nay then the world could know let alone be prepared for. You have come along way as heroes go and for your age but very soon I the great wizard will reveal your true destiny as the hero of Ooo," The wizard spoke and the fires went out, while the blackness faded Finn heard his name being called and his head spun.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	15. When one falls we shall rise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Finn slowly opened his eyes to Jake clutching his shirt. "Hey man wake up!" Jake yelled shaking him, the sun had long since set but it only felt like a few minuets had passed. "Finn the candy kingdom is in trouble!" Jake shook him. Finn's eyes shot open and he ran out. His eyes widened and he stood frozen, you could see it from the door of the tree house a large fire was consuming the candy kingdom.

Jake was running as fast as he could Finn clutching his brother till they jumped the crumbled gate to the candy kingdom. Finn pulled out the weather rockets that Bubblegum had left at their house. Lighting them and launching them rain put out most of the fires, Finn ran toward the castle that was apparently not burning long. The door was caved in so Jake threw Finn through a window, rolling he stood and yelled, "Bubblegum?!". Jake returned to helping the royal guard fight the fires while Finn searched the castle. "PB!" Finn yelled running through the halls of the candy castle. A corridor collapsed right after Finn ran through it, "Bubblegum!" he yelled coughing. Making his way to her study Finn coughed more and gasped for air. "PB!" He called out clutching the doorway to balance himself. Finn heard it now the crying and screams, the kingdom was taken by surprise.

Suddenly everything looked fine and Finn was staring straight at PB. "Bubblegum!" He called but she just kept writing in her book. "Bubblegum!" He called again but she was focused on her book. A loud roar broke out and Bubblegum ran from the study and Finn followed. A large cloud of smoke enveloped the south side of the kingdom, and flames quickly consumed the buildings. Screams flooded the streets and civilians ran amuck. "Peppermint butler!" Bubblegum called running from the nearest window and down the hall. "Yes my lady?" He asked rushing to her. "Gather the banana guard! Get as many civilians as you can out of the kingdom! Take them far away… the closest sanctuary is… the hidden caves," Bubblegum said turning from him. "But my lady there is no possible way that it is safe there," Peppermint butler started but Bubblegum interjected, "We have no time!" She yelled and went back to her study.

Finn was coughing and it was getting really hard to breath, "Bubblegum!" He called. Finn started throwing crumpled bookshelves and toppled tables. "Bubblegum!" He yelled. Running from the room he searched her crumbling bedroom, the front corridor that was caving in, the ball room, the kitchen and finally her lab. "Bubblegum!" He yelled coughing blood. He heard some wreckage shift and a soft moan. "Bubblegum!" Finn yelled and followed her groans. Pulling the pile of refuse and broken non recognizable items and shelves there he found her, covered in burns curled up. Sheltering a book in her bosoms Finn tried to lift her but he was weak and had to drag her. Many corridors had crumbled since Finn made his way inside the castle so he had to find another way out. Finn finally got her to the balcony and signaled Jake. Finn could tell many of her burns were permanent and non repairable, she would again have to go through surgery and judging from the condition of the kingdom and castle there won't be much to work with. Jake stretched and grabbed the pair, they and the rest of the guard trying to put the rest of the fires had to leave. Like abandoning a sinking ship, they watched from Jake's back as the candy kingdom fell to ashes.

In the hidden caves Doctors, nurses, and volunteers worked to bandage, clean, feed, and calm the wounded. Finn felt so ashamed seeing all of these candy people homeless, lost, confused and a good quantity in mourning. Bubblegum was under intensive care many were thankful that Finn and Jake saved those left behind in the panic but they all felt the sorrow. Finn seethed at the fact that he knew who had done this, but enforcing justice will have to wait because the main concern is the safety and well being of the candy people. Finn and Jake had gone to ask for aid. First stop Tree trunks, when entering the valley of Ooo the affect of the fire was eminent. The valley was covered in what appeared to be fog, ash snowed from the sky darkening and graying everything it touched. Tree trunks had ran to Finn and leaped into his arms, "Oh Finn, what happened? Ash fell covering some of my orchard, I was worried," She sobbed. Finn had explained what had happened and how the candy kingdom is now rubble and ash. "So Tree trunks will you please help us?" Finn asked. "Of course Finn. Mr. Pig and I will help in anyway we can," She said wiping the tears from her eyes. Harvesting as many apples as they could carry Jake had taken Tree trunks, Pig, and the apples back to the hidden caves. Finn however went to ask the other kingdoms for aid. One by one they agreed to help and headed with as much as they could carry to the hidden caves. Finally one person remained Finn didn't want to but he had to.

At the Ice castle Finn strolled slowly cautiously looking around and found Ice King at his window watching the smoldering candy kingdom. "Well I have seen many things Finn but the destruction of the candy kingdom was one I hoped to have never witness," He said never taking his eyes off of the smoke cloud. "Ice King we need your help," Finn said almost pleading. "I can see that Finn. Many have heard your call, but do you know what you are truly doing?" Simon asked. "What do you mean?" Finn asked watching the King head down the hall and to his library. "Gathering an army, it doesn't seem like it now but in time dear Finn everyone will want a revolution. To abolish the fear of their Kingdoms meeting the same fate, and you will have to lead the swift justice to the one who has provoked the peace of Ooo," He said grabbing some scrolls and books and stuffing them in his satchel. "Why do you suddenly make sense and not make sense Ice King?" Finn asked with an eyebrow raised. "Because those tapes… I watched them. Finn I have begun to remember who I am, and began the fight to gain control of this blasted crown!" He said balling his fists. "To answer your question, yes I will help you in anyway I can. It may not be much as of now but perhaps soon it will be of more assistance," Simon said grabbing Finn and flying back to the valley. "Which way now hero of Ooo?" He asked and they to headed for the hidden caves.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	16. Be prepared

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

The hidden caves were full of people and supplies and even though it was a tragic event that spurred this gathering it seemed to warm the hearts of everyone to see the people of Ooo work together. Even the Lemongrabs had come to their aid bringing an army of Sourpusses to help protect the caves, the Duchess and Duke of nuts brought with their kindness blankets, Turtle Princess brought books with healing potion recipes, nursing books, the pagelings and the Moldos. Tree trunks, Pig, Princess berry, and the Lumpy Royalty brought food supplies. The Goblin King, Ice king, and Marceline brought healing magic. Many other kingdoms brought soldiers, tents, fire wood, and what they could spare in food, medicine, and weapons. When Finn returned from gathering fire wood more civilians of Ooo had shown up the house lings, choose goose, the battle club of strong warriors, ghost and Hunson Abadeer himself bringing and army of nightlings. "Mr. Abadeer?" Finn asked looking at the man before him. "It seems quiet out of character for my dad huh?" Marceline asked with a pleasantly awkward smile. "Yes as it may be just because I am "evil" doesn't mean I don't have that soft spot. And I was there for the mushroom war, and watched how the world became nothing more than a battered wasteland. If we stand by and let it happen again managing the Night-o-sphere will become to much of a hassle," Hunson said turning away so his slight blush of embarrassment wasn't visible.

"Finn," a doctor called him over. Following her to PB's tent Finn felt a strain on his chest, PB laid there fast asleep most burns healed but again PB was his age if slightly younger. Finn wasn't totally surprised but how would this affect the candy kingdom and the other rulers? The Lemongrabs were outside the room asking, "Can we see mother Bubblegum now?". After they entered they looked at each other then back at the sleeping girl. The other royal leaders had gathered to discuss Bubblegum's condition, "She is so young now," Hunson spoke. "Yes but even for her age she is wise. And we don't have anyone to hand the throne down to," Marceline argued. "The best thing we can do is leave the candy kingdom in her hands," Simon added. "Unacceptable!" Lemongrab the first yelled slamming his hand on the table. "How? Because she is under age? She has the wisdom of a ruler she has already gone through enough and proved herself as a leader," Marceline said stomping her foot. "The council will obviously have to consider reformation but now is not the time to dwell on the subject of who will take the throne of a fallen kingdom!" Abadeer hissed. "Unfortunately my father is right. Now we need to plan our course of action against the fire kingdom and whoever if they have allies," Marceline said lowering her head. Finn stayed quiet and pondered, then a burst of smoke filled the room and a dark figure stood before them.

"To hasty! Now is not the time for such decisions," The wizard boomed. When the smoke cleared a blind man stood before them covered in a cloak his withered hands clutching a staff and a deep blue orb draped around his neck. "People of Ooo I am the Great Wizard Sirnhexcleon! As you now know of the enemy your emotions are driving you to be so hasty about the plan of action. Yes war will come but as you should know is you are not yet ready. Young Finn has been destined to lead Ooo and its greatest leaders into battle against the evil dwelling within but he is not yet able. As of Bubblegum leaving the candy kingdom in her hands doesn't seem the best idea but in time will prove to be the wisest. For now preparing for the war is the better solution, and it pains me that this will be the only course of action to save Ooo and her people but in time will prove to be the right one. But as leaders you must also choose to form the alliance with this young hero, and attack as not many kingdoms but one united people," The wizard said facing Finn. The first to speak was Marceline, "You have not given me one reason to doubt your power Finn not only as my friend but as a hero for all of Ooo. Finn I will stand by you till the last man standing even if it was just us against the world," she winked and he smiled. The others stepped forward symbolizing they to would fight at his side.

Bubblegum had entered the area named war room, a table with a large map of Ooo had occupied the center of the room. Finn with several others were outside sparing and training, the Lemongrabs were with Marceline, Hunson, and the Ice king were planning the next course of action. Many others were preparing medical, food storage, and protection for their fortress. "What is going on?" Bubblegum asked and the other leaders stopped conversing with each other and filled her in on the details. "Finn!" She called and ran toward him. "Bubblegum?" He called and suddenly she had her arms around him tears bursting from her eyes. "Oh Finn this is what I was afraid of," She said and that one sentence made sense of the hints and reasons she had given him. He held her in a tight embrace and her shoulders softly quivered from crying. "Bubblegum I will not let what has happened go forgotten, though bound by laws of Ooo which have currently been suspended till justice has been done. It will never happen again while I am the hero of Ooo," He told her and held her close.

Meanwhile in the Fire Kingdom Flame Princess relished in her victory. Several subjects looked on the pacing Princess and most felt horrified. "It had to be done, for that Princess felt she could take whatever she wanted though regrettably it took many lives but with the Candy Kingdom destroyed time of prosperity is before us," she smiled triumphantly. "So this wasn't a selfish act of war from jealousy?" A citizen asked. Flame Princess's smile faded and she blast a fire ball at the citizen creating more flambos. "Any other unnecessary questions?" She turned to her subjects. All of them shaking their heads she dismissed herself and headed for her room. "I will give the other kingdoms a chance to surrender or join the candy kingdom in rubble," She smiled at her sure to gain power plan not knowing the other kingdoms were already planning against her.

"Finn we have received word that the Flame Kingdom is mobilizing their troops," A citizen ran to the war room. "What is their location?" Bubblegum asked. "They are heading to the thieves kingdom, the one kingdom who swears no loyalty." The citizen said shaking. "Finn we will need to mobilize our troops as quickly as possible," Marceline said putting her hand on his shoulder. "No! They are only heading to the thieves kingdom! We can't be sure of what their plans are," Bubblegum said holding his hand. "Regardless, we can't stand by and let another Kingdom fall no matter how corrupt." Finn said squeezing her hand. "They could be going to form an alliance," Hunson interjected. "The thieves swear no fealty," Bubblegum countered. "Yes but to money and power the greedy man will join the highest bidder," Hunson said holding a gold coin and tossing it in the air and catching it. "Are you suggesting to buy them out?" Marceline asked her father. "No, it will be to late they will have flame troops garrisoning the kingdom already," Hunson said and placed his coin in his pocket. "But the wizard says we aren't ready for battle yet," Finn said looking down at the map. "Time waits for no man Finn. And this was always your destiny," The wizard said appearing before the council of leaders. "What?" Finn asked looking at him. "Haven't you ever wondered why you are the only human? Well besides Simon but since he is the Ice King now I guess he doesn't count. But non the less the last of the human race, well Finn that is because you weren't born thirteen years ago." The Wizard told him and the look of shock took everyone's face. "But Finn isn't immortal!" Marceline hissed. "As true as that may be Finn was born at the start of the mushroom war," The wizard said clutching his staff and smoke bellowed from it enveloping everyone in the room.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	17. And so we shall go to war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

**Author's Note: Hey guys I want to say thanks again for the reviews and reading my story. I also wanted to throw out that in this chapter I'd like to say what I believe what Finn's past maybe, well at least this is what it'd be for my story. **

The darkness faded and the scenery was a crumbling city, Marceline had recognized it right away because she had once played here after the mushroom war. A couple was running from what appeared to be human soldiers they took shelter in an abandoned building. The woman held a bundle to her bosom and the man peeked from the broken window. They had begun running again far out from the city, "Take him and get as far away as possible." The man told the woman holding the bundle. "Wh-what about you?" She whimpered. "I'll lead them in a different direction. But you must get yourself and our son to safety," He said then cupped her face and kissed her briefly before telling her to go. The woman ran as fast as she could but stumbled into a trap, a branch swung free and a large shard of metal impaled her side. She held her scream but bit her lip till it split open and bled, pulling herself free she continued trying to find safety for her newborn son. The woman stumbled upon a small shack deep in the woods and went inside, cradling her son she sang a soft lullaby.

Hours past and the baby boy began to whimper and cry the woman porcelain white and her cold arms clutching him to her chest. A group of soldiers passing by heard the crying and began running toward it, a young man had returned to the shack and found the woman cradling her crying baby. Hearing the soldiers he grabbed the baby and touched the woman's neck, he checked her wrist and a look of sorrow crossed his face. He placed a finger beneath her nose to double check but she had passed some hours ago, taking the baby he had hid in a far off hollowed tree trunk. The soldiers found the still woman and dragged her corpse out of the shack and began searching for the baby she had been seen carrying. After searching the entire shack the soldiers left and the man returned holding the sleeping baby to his chest. Fixing his shack back up the man buried the poor woman far off and returned to the sleeping babe and cast a spell on it. "My gift to you very small babe is to save you from growing up in this cold world. One day this spell may break but for now join your mother and many others in the eternal slumber that awaits me and those younger and older of my age," He said and put the baby in a makeshift crib.

Years later an old withered man pulled the sleeping babe from the crib and countered the spell. He carried the baby to a path and let the baby go watching it crawl away and begin playing in a puddle of mud. A young dog couple found the baby and went to leave it but took it with them instead. "Go now young hero. I will be watching you," The wizard said pulling his hood up and heading back to his shack.

The smoke cleared and the whole room stared on in shock at Finn who was older than all of them except the Wizard, Hunson, and Simon. Bubblegum put her hand on his quivering shoulder and he fell to his knees at the hard truth, he was the last human and his biological parents were long dead. "Finn the Hero, as the truth of your past may be hard you have things much better than what you could have had I not preserved you. You have friendship, a family, love, respect, and above all happiness. You should be so lucky given with what the world has gone through since the mushroom war. So with this knowledge I may now tell you that you are ready to fight the inevitable war," The wizard told him and helped him stand. "Then to war we shall go," Finn said standing and holding his sword.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	18. It had to come to this

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

It was a blur, everyone knew they'd be no match and somehow in the barren battlefield through the smoke Finn stood sword in hand. "I never wanted this," He thought but now knew it was never about what he wanted. Looking up from the singed ground the fields were gray with ash, most of the ground was burned up leaving nothing but ash and dirt in the fire Kingdoms wake. Tears fled from his eyes Ooo was supposed to have come a long way from this and yet… here we are back in war and fighting for power, love, peace… "Why? Why…" Finn asked watching the flames envelope the horizon. "Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't I just be normal… a normal citizen, normal problems, a normal love?!" Finn gripped his sword and started running. The war camp had barely survived and it took a huge toll, Finn heard the crunching of the ground, his heart beat thudded in his chest and sweat dotted his forehead.

A week after the war began:

"Our men are getting slaughtered out there," Peppermint butler said reading the reports from the front. Bubblegum held Finn's hand and gripped it tighter, Finn gritted his teeth and said "Gather a group of men I am going.". "No," Bubblegum interrupted. "No?" Finn asked narrowing his eyes. "I won't let you Finn," Bubblegum wrapped her arms around him. "Bubblegum I have to, the fate of Ooo depends on it." He told her and she shook her head. "To hell with Ooo! I am sick of sacrificing for the well being of the land! Finn I won't lose you," She screamed tears flowing from her eyes. He lifted her chin and looked intently in her eyes, "Then what are we to do, give up on Ooo and disappear? Princess if I have learned anything… which is not much is that sacrifices must be made. You have taught me that… and if it means keeping you safe then I will sacrifice your affection… the thing I wanted more than anything in the world to ensure it," He said releasing walking from her and grabbing his sword. "Finn please," She pleaded but he still exited the room.

Presently:

Finn felt the heat and he wasn't even close to the camp yet, his eyes were narrow and his blonde hair flowing as he ran. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and mostly burns. "How could I have been so blind?!" He thought running faster now that the camp was in sight. "I protected them! Saved their King from being killed and yet… it still had to come to this!" Finn gritted his teeth and lifted his sword. He began cutting the Flame soldiers with his enchanted Ice sword from Simon. One by one the soldiers fell and Finn pushed on feeling the heat grow more intense as he neared the King's tent. "My friends… I will not fail you. Even if I go down to never return… I am the protector of Ooo so as my duty it would have come to this eventually…" Finn thought back to his adventures all across Ooo to the land of Aaa and how he had come such a long way, to his father's sacrifice for his mother and him, his mother's death to save him, the kind old wizard… Jake his brother and the family who raised him. The King's guards took their positions as Finn neared but they fell in half then disappeared, Flame Princess wielded her scepter and awaited Finn's move sadness filling her eyes.

Finn's First day on the battlefield:

"I'm not good with strategy so I will fight like any other soldier. Just make it beneficial to our camp, we can't leave it unguarded Finn said wielding his sword. The battles were long and took a toll on their army, most were injured in the seize of the ruins of the Candy fort. Heavy losses were reported in the west flank who had to retreat to avoid anymore losses. Finn held ground as best as he could, staying in the action but he was still one boy. Ice King, the old wizard, and Bubblegum helped as best as they could with remedies and supplies but even that dwindled. Before Finn left Simon had given him a special sword that could kill the Flame soldiers and some other useful ice gadgets.

Finn's battle with Flame Princess:

"It didn't have to be this way Finn," She said blocking his first attack. "I'm afraid it did," Finn said with a hint of venom in his voice. "No, you could have been the next Flame King… or we could have lived off in the woods. It didn't have to come to this," She tried but her words only brushed past him. "How would that have worked? I am just a human… the last human, I would have had to be evil… I would be burned constantly, no this was our destiny from the beginning. Perhaps it may have been different if Jake hadn't gone off to try to find me someone else but they say everything happens for a reason," He said and took the opportunity when it opened he grabbed her when she tripped over a small boulder dodging his sword and pressed his lips against hers. Blush took her face and a cold pain took her chest, Finn's sword stuck out from her chest and a blue spot formed around the blade. She faded till she was no longer burning, she felt cold but was actually able to kiss Finn without hurting him and able to actually feel the wetness of his tounge, though her heart slowed it fluttered at the sensation, breaking the kiss Finn pulled his sword from her chest and turned walking away the go find her father. She stood there and dropped her scepter, (the scene zooms out so Finn and Flame Princess are dark shadow like figures) Flame Princess stood there her hair flowing behind her and she slowly fell forward her chest now full of ice crystals stopping the power core of Fire crystal known as a "heart" to flame citizens.

The Candied Camp is seized (Bubblegum's POV):

We tried to fight the fires but they were to big, most fled trying to find safety in fear that this was the end of the war that had only shortly began. Most who stayed pleaded for a surrender… oh my poor people. What has my selfishness cost you?… no all of Ooo… I had a feeling this would happen but still I did it. I shot for my own happiness and lost the land. People say it is not my fault but I can not… will not believe that this was Finn's destiny. Most of the camp was destroyed including the supplies we needed for the war but most of us survived thanks to Ice King's barrier. After the attack we fled to the ruins of the Candy Kingdom, the crumbling walls should keep us hidden till they can regroup and strike back. "Oh Finn," Bubblegum thought laying in a medical bed. Shortly after the attack Bubblegum had fallen under a harsh illness and was in and out of conscious.

Present:

Finn's battle with Flame Princess was so short it shouldn't be called more than a scuffle and the death of Flame Princess. Finn felt heavy with guilt but it had to be done… because it had to come to this. Finn stood before the Fire King and drew his blade, but instead of attacking the King stared at the horizon the sun had set but it was still bright because of the fires. "I have nothing more than revenge to fight for "hero". You took my daughter and with her freedom she found hate for me because I had kept her locked up for her safety. You built her up and then broke her heart… Now she is dead, with you at the other end of the blade. Killing you won't bring my little sparkle back but it sure as hell will ease my pain for the time being and your corpse will make a wonderful new addition to the décor of my castle," The Flame King said wielding his battle axe. Finn charged and rolled to the right when the axe came down almost cutting him, the he sprung up and slashed at the King's thigh. "Argh!" The King yelled in pain as ice crystals began to form in a line over his thigh. "Die brat!" The king swung his axe and missed as Finn did a back flip. Finn cut the kings left wrist and the King knocked Finn to the ground. The King lifted his axe above his head and brought it down with as much might as he could muster but Finn lifted his sword and blocked, he struggled to keep the axe from crushing through his chest but they wobbled and sweat flowed from his brow. Finn tripped the King and plunged his sword in his shoulder, the King's eyes widened in pain Finn twisted it. "Enough!" The King threw Finn off which ripped the blade from his arm and out of Finn's hands. The King began swinging more aggressively and Finn had a hard time staying ahead and dodging the King's attacks. The ice crystals had slowed down the reaction time in his left wrist but the Flame King was still fluent in his strikes. He landed a few kicks and punches on Finn but the blade of his axe couldn't get him. He hit Finn with the handle and sat on top of Finn pushing the handle over his throat and pushing down. Finn gasped for air his airways closing, his vision blurring, his hands had begun to claw at the ground searching for something anything to help him in his hour of need.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	19. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time! This is a fan base story! **

Finn's eyes rolled back as he gasped for his last breath nearly giving up all hope when his hand found the handle to his Ice sword, grabbing it and plunging it in the Flame King's right eye. The King pulled back when Finn ripped his blade from his eye socket, holding his wound the King howled in pain. Finn turned over gasping for air and stood trying to recover as quickly as possible. The King turned to him his right eye glowing electric blue as thin lines of blue stretched from his eye up to his eye brow, his jaw, toward his ear, and ice shards cresting the top of his right eye. Finn charged and slashed at the King's Middle causing him to kneel, turning and jumping up Finn had brought his blade down on the King's neck and his head fell and rolled down the small hill. For extra measures Finn knocked the decapitated body over and stabbed the heart.

Years Later:

The Land of Ooo had obtained peace once more, it's beloved hero had married the love of his life. Though there were many scars left from the Flame War including the destruction of the Fire Kingdom Ooo had recovered. The Candy Kingdom was rebuilt then a huge wedding was held for Princess Bubblegum and Hero Finn (When they were seventeen). Jake went to live with Lady and his now grown pups were dating and visiting as often as they can. Tree trunks and Mr. Pig had opened a small café to keep themselves busy, Lumpy space Princess began dating a lumpy guy name Harold.

Simon finally found his Princess he and Marceline made a small band and play Saturday nights at the Apple grove Café. Marceline had gotten Hambo back and began dating a nice Vampire name Carlton who much rather listen to music than play it and writes poetry and flattery letters and notes for Marceline. Simon's princess is his passions writing stories and playing in the "Icy Fang" band, A few Princess's had opened their minds to dating him since he regained his sanity and no longer tries to force them to marry him. He is currently dating one and they are very happy together.

Finn hasn't gone to Aaa since the war but he is happy. "Thank you so much for sending me to that old wizard Marceline," Finn said staring at the night sky. They smiled and laughed watching the twinkling stars above the peaceful land. "Just don't let it happen again," She patted him on the back and they laughed again.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Ok Guys well this is it the last chapter of the Adventures in Aaa I really hope you guys liked it and thank you so much for reading. I do have a few other Fan Fictions and will be starting a new one soon, I hope a few of you may check it out. So thanks again for reading and I will be leaving this story up for a while so please review and let me know what you thought, I'd also like to say thanks for the reviews I already had gotten and the support from my friends. It was shorter than I had originally expected but I'd like to say thanks again. ^-^ **


End file.
